Abajo el amor
by sonrais777
Summary: Cuando los hombres olvidan el día de San Valentin, sus novias se desilusionan de ellos. Ahora tendrán que hacer algo para que les perdonen pero ¿podrán apaciguar su ira? ¿O lo empeorarán? Adriannette, Feligette, para fans de una de mis historias una pareja extra.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, éste es un fic que se me ocurrió después de una experiencia de apoyo, los que no saben lo que es, es cuando a un amigo le rompen el corazón y hay que curarlo con litros de alcohol o helados y películas. Como sea, en ésta historia introduciré a Bridgette como hermana mayor y anterior portadora del miraculous de la buena suerte, a Félix igualmente antiguo portador y hermano mayor, y a quienes me siguen en mi historia de Esperanza en Paris a Juliet y Claude. Y los que no han leído pues Juliet es de cabello rizado color miel hasta media espalda y ojos grises claros, y Claude de cabello castaño y ojos azul oscuro. Tendrá sólo tres capítulos…creo y un poco de hot, si piden más me lo pensaré. Y sin más preámbulos… Comenzamos!**

…..

Abajo el amor.

Capítulo 1.

El día de San Valentín es el día donde los enamorados se declaran su amor, el día donde hasta los pequeños detalles son apreciados, y el día donde más corazones rotos hay en el año. Y tres chicas se encontraban en la última opción. Bridgette, Marinette y Juliet habían bebido esa noche sin parar en el nuevo pequeño departamento de Juliet y todo por culpa de sus novios. Las tres se encontraban sentadas alrededor de una mesa circular de la sala comedor.

-¡Ya estoy…harta!- gritó Bridgette con una lata en mano, vestía con un vestido negro de tirantes, con escote de corazón y la falda tenía vuelo.- Ese infeliz…insensible, ¡maaaaaldito gato come cuando hay me tiene harta!- intentó pararse pero se tambaleó y se volvió a sentar.-Pero se acabó… ¡se acabó! Ya no seré su burla nunca más, ¡ésta ha sido la última de Félix Agreste!

-¡Bien dicho!- le siguió Marinette con un vaso en mano, igual de ebria que la primera, vestía un vestido sencillo rojo de manga corta, y escote en V.- Yo nunca pensé que Adrien…que Adrien…-las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.- No puedo creer que se olvidara de esa forma… ¡justo hoy! ¡HOY! ¡Hoy de todos los días! Y todavía por teléfono él…él me pregunta que ¿qué día es hoy? Y yo como una idiota haciendo esa cena y ese quiche que tanto le gustan, ¡su quiche!-gritó antes de volverse un mar de lágrimas.- Y por teléfono…la voz de esa mujer… ¡Y me dice que ésta trabajando! ¿TRABAJO? ¿Era en serio?- una botella se azota en la mesa y Juliet deja caer la cabeza en la mesa regando sus rizos y así su cara no fuera vista, Juliet vestía un sencillo vestido floral blanco y rosa.

-Y yo… ¿yo? Me lo prometió, me mandó mensajes recordándomelo por días a mí, ¡A MÍ! Y ven esa maldita canasta…- su mano señaló en la barra de la cocina.- Mi suegra…o la que iba a ser mi futura suegra me dijo qué le gustaba comer a ese maldito bastar…no, no, no, la madre no tiene la culpa, es una santa, ¡es la mejor suegra que cualquiera hubiera gustado tener!- se puso a llorar también.- ¡SUEGRAAAAA!- las tres se pusieron a llorar, y todo comenzó horas antes.

…

Bridgette miró la hora por undécima vez, la reservación en aquel restaurante había sido hecha a las siete en punto, pensó que llegaría tarde por culpa del tacón que se le rompió al correr a medio camino y que pegó gracias a un alma caritativa que se apiadó de ella, porque, ¿cuántas personas conoces que llevan consigo pegamento? Cuando llegó al restaurante apenas habían pasado un par de minutos de las siete pero sabía que Félix le reñiría por eso, su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio que no había llegado, aun así la pasaron a su mesa, cerca de una ventana con una hermosa vista de la Torre Eiffel, solo pidió un vaso de agua para esperar a su novio. A sus 24 años Bridgette se sentía como la mujer más feliz de la Tierra, tenía un buen trabajo en las industrias Agreste como protegida de su amadísimo suegro, tenía buenos compañeros de trabajo que se ganó a pulso y sabía que esa noche su adorado Félix le propondría matrimonio, ¿cómo lo sabía? Fue una casualidad, compraba materiales extras para hacer una blusa cuando lo vio entrar a la joyería más prestigiosa de Paris y como ex acosadora de Félix Agreste puso en práctica sus habilidades de espionaje, allí pudo ver cuando compraba el más precioso anillo que jamás había visto y escuchaba a su novio.

- _Ésta es su medida de dedo, tiene los dedos delgados y finos así que sea perfecta por favor._

Sus finos y delgados dedos, casi se muere al escuchar aquello, pero esperó, esperó…vio su reloj, las 8:30, tomó su teléfono y marcó a su celular, estaba apagado, se comenzó a preocupar por él, llamó a su suegro y éste le contestó al cuarto tono.

-¿Diga?

-Buenas noches señor Agreste.

-¿Bridgette? Qué agradable sorpresa, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Disculpe que lo llame justamente hoy, que debe estar con su esposa pero… ¿sabe dónde puede estar Félix?- hubo un silencio del otro lado de la línea, unas voces haciendo preguntas y al final el señor Agreste volvió a contestar.

-Al parecer sigue en la oficina.- Bridgette sintió un golpe en el estómago.- ¿Todo está bien?

-S-Sí, no se preocupe, y en serio disculpe las molestias, salúdeme a la señora Agreste, gracias.- colgó, miró su teléfono un momento y frunció el ceño, llamó a la oficina donde al primer tono fue contestado por la secretaria de su novio, odiaba a esa chica, nunca le cayó bien.

-Oficinas ejecutivas Agreste, ¿en qué puedo servirle?

-Hola, buenas noches, ¿puedo hablar con Félix por favor?

-Claro, ¿a nombre de quién?

-Bridgette Dupain-Cheng.

-Un momento…- la dejo en espero con aquella melodía que parecía de ascensor hasta que volvió a responder después de cinco minutos o más.- Lo siento mucho pero el señor Agreste no le puede atender en éstos momentos.

-Pero necesito en serio hablar con él.

-El señor me pidió que no importando quién no pasara la llamada.- Bridgette sintió otro golpe en la boca del estómago.

-¿Podría por favor intentarlo una vez más? Y dígale por favor quién soy.- escucho un suspiro del otro lado de la línea.

-Está bien, un momento por favor.-de nuevo la puso en espera, esa melodía comenzó a fastidiarle, pasó más tiempo al teléfono hasta que vuelven a responder.- El señor Agreste se encuentra muy ocupado, pidió de favor que si puede llamar el día de mañana.

-Pero es que…

-Lo siento mucho, ya di su nombre pero el señor Agreste no va a responder hoy, por favor comuníquese mañana para cualquier cosa.

Bridgette apretó los dientes y colgó, miró el reloj, eran las nueve en punto y notó algunas miradas sobre ella, ¿qué tenía de malo? Vestía con un elegante vestido que resaltaba su delgada cintura, su cabello suelto y liso apenas llegando al hombro, su delicado maquillaje haciendo resaltar sus rasgos, era una mujer hermosa, envidia de muchas, pero…sola. Unas lágrimas asomaron sus ojos, se levantó, pidió la cuenta por el vaso de agua y le dejó una generosa propina al mesero, antes de salir de allí a punto de llorar.

…..

Marinette agradecía que sus padres hubiesen salido a su segunda luna de miel, así tenía más libertad en su casa, tenía 20 años y su noviazgo con Adrien no podía estar mejor, miró el reloj, 7:35 de la noche, pronto llegaría, revisó su vestido, su peinado alto, y hasta las zapatillas, todo perfecto, sonrió y se sentó a esperar a Adrien, encendió las velas de la mesa a las 7:55 y al dar las 8:00…nada. Esperó de nuevo, cinco minutos, diez, quince, media hora y tomó su teléfono.

-Espero no le haya pasado nada.- dijo preocupada, esperó los tono de llamada, la envió al buzón de voz, llamó otra vez y hasta el tercer tono contestó.

-¿Hola?

-Adrien, ¿éstas bien?

-Oh Marinette, sí estoy bien, ¿pasa algo?

-Bueno…como no venías.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde?- Marinette abrió los ojos más.

-Pues a mi casa, recuerda que hoy es…

-Ah, espera un momento.- se escucharon voces en el fondo y volvió a responder.- Lo siento Marinette, es que estoy en una sesión de fotos y…

-Pe-pero, ¿una sesión?

-Sí, necesitaban un modelo disponible hoy así que me ofrecí.- Marinette sintió un hueco en el estómago.

-¿Tú te…ofreciste?

-Sí, como hoy no tenía nada que hacer…- Marinette se levantó de su lugar y frunció el ceño.

-Adrien, ¿acaso no recuerdas qué día es hoy?

-¿Eh?- permaneció un momento en silencio antes de contestar.- Lo siento, pero ¿qué festejamos hoy?- y antes de que Marinette le contestara otra voz se introdujo en la llamada, la voz de una mujer que le llamó.

-Adrien, cariño nos llaman, la luz de la luna está en su punto.

-Ya voy Elizabeth, Marinette lo siento, te llamo mañana ¿está bien?

-S-Sí…que te vaya bien.- colgó antes de que Adrien se despidiera de ella, apretó los puños y apagó las velas de aquella cena romántica.

…..

Juliet miró su reloj, las siete en punto, el atardecer había pasado, miró los platos que había en aquel mantel color azul donde estaba sentada, se alisó la falda del vestido y acomodó su peinado, una media coleta dejando los demás rizos sueltos, después de un rato frunció el ceño, ¿cómo había sido posible que su novio no le había llamado? Miró su celular, ninguna llamada, volvió a llamarle por quinta ocasión pero era enviada al buzón de voz, suspiró, el cielo se había oscurecido y comenzó a recoger todo con lentitud, como si esperase que de un momento a otro apareciera y se disculpara, pero no fue así, cuando terminó tomó otra vez su teléfono y le llamó de nuevo, ésta vez hubo respuesta.

-¿Hola?

-Claude, hola.- sonrió sintiéndose aliviada de que estuviese bien.- Te estuve llamando, pero no contestabas, ¿estás bien?

-¿Yo? Claro.- su voz se escuchó cansada.- ¿Por qué?

-Bueno es que…como hoy no...

-Lo siento, tengo un proyecto que terminar y uno de mis compañeros de equipo se le ocurrió dejarnos con todo su trabajo.

-Oh…lo siento, y ¿para cuándo es el trabajo?

-Para el lunes.

-¿Lunes? Pero hoy es jueves. Bueno, ¿no puedes hacerlo este fin de semana?- un bufido se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

-No puedo, esto es muy importante, si logramos terminar hoy una parte, el domingo tendré el día libre.

-Pero es que hoy…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Claude, es que hoy prometiste…- escucha un ruido en el fondo y Claude grita.

-¡Les dije que dejaran eso! Lo siento te veré luego, tal vez el lunes.- cuelga dejando a una Juliet desconcertada, intenta llamarle pero el teléfono la mandó al buzón de voz directamente, tuvo unas grandes ganas de llorar, pero tomó la canasta y se fue a paso rápido.

…

Bridgette prefirió ir a casa de sus padres, no quería ir para nada a su departamento, abrió y todo estaba oscuro, al encender las luces de la sala se llevó una sorpresa de ver a su hermana Marinette abrazada de sus rodillas llorando.

-¿Mari?- Marinette alzó la vista, su maquillaje se había corrido y de inmediato al ver a su hermana se levantó y la abrazó.

-¡Brid!- comenzó a llorar de nuevo y Bridgette al ver la comida en la mesa supo lo que había pasado y también no pudo contener las lágrimas.

-Son unos idiotas…

-¿Pero cómo pudo…?- la pregunta se corta entre sus sollozos y Bridgette la abraza con más fuerza.

-Son idiotas Mari, no llores.- de repente el teléfono de Marinette suena, ella se separa con lentitud de su hermana y contesta.

-B-Bueno…

-¿Marinette?- la voz del otro lado de la línea sonaba tan mal como la de ella.

-¿Juliet?

-Mari… ¿puedes venir a mi casa?

-C-Claro, iré con mi hermana, ¿estás en tu departamento?

-Sí…pero es el nuevo, te mando la dirección.

-Estaremos allá en diez minutos.- colgó y miró a Bridgette preocupada.

Después de juntarse las tres todas lloraron, gritaron, y al final todas fueron a comprar alcohol, ya que los chocolates no eran un remedio tan efectivo en ese momento.

-¡Le di a ese maldito gato los mejores años de mi vida!- gritó Bridgette.- Si fuera de nuevo Ladybug yo y mi Lucky Charm…

-Si Tikki estuviera aquí…- contestó Marinette.- Me transformaría y lo dejaría en la Torre Eiffel, ¡en la punta!

-Yo…yo le metería la cerbatana por el…- no pudo completar la oración, se levantó y miró la botella.- Ya no tengo… Mari ¿dónde quedó…? Ah, aquí está.- tomó otra botella y la abrió, Marinette recibe una notificación en su celular y la mira.

-Oh Alya…miren, ¡miren! Nino le hizo un cortometraje como regalo de San Valentín.- todas respondieron con un "Awww" y entonces Juliet es la siguiente en recibir la notificación.

-¡Awwww!

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Marinette.

-Es de Nath… le dio su regalo a Chloe y le encantó, un retrato suyo en toda la pared de la esquina del café cerca del Trocadero…tardó mucho pero lo terminó… ¡En qué mundo vivo si hasta Chloe tiene un feliz San Valentin! ¡NOOOOOOOOO!- gritó y se puso a llorar de nuevo.

-¿Saben qué?- se levantó Bridgette.- Son unos imbéciles…no necesitamos hombres, estamos mejor sin ellos.

-Tienes razón.- le apoyó Marinette también levantándose como pudo.- Si Adrien es…así ahora que somos novios no quiero imaginarme cuando…cuando nos casemos.- Juliet aspiró hondo sorbiendo la nariz y se levantó igual.

-Somos…somos mujeres exitosas, somos fuertes… ¿cuántas veces les salvamos el trasero? ¡Muchas!

-/SI/- dijeron al mismo tiempo Bridgette y Marinette.

-¡Está decidido!- gritó Bridgette.- ¡No más hombres!

-¡No hay que sufrir por esos…esos…idiotas!- grito Juliet y Marinette alzó su puño al cielo.

-¡Abajo el amor!

-/¡ABAJO!/- gritaron Bridgette y Juliet y alzaron sus puños al aire.

-/¡ABAJO EL AMOR!/- gritaron a la vez todas eufóricas.

La noche fue dedicada a olvidar y a divertirse bebiendo hasta vomitar y contando las intimidades o secretos de sus novios, aquello no lo olvidarían con todo el alcohol.

-A Adrien le gusta cuando…le beso el cuello, y sus orejas son su punto débil...y le gusta ronronear…-todas se rieron a más no poder.

-Yo a Félix…a Félix lo vuelvo loco cuando estoy encima de él, ¡es una bestia! Pero…pero… ¿Sabían que tiene un lunar en la espalda baja? Es endemoniadamente sexy.

-Yo nunca se lo vi cuando fuimos a la playa.

-Mari, lo tiene un poquito más abajo.- ambas hermanas se rieron fuerte.

-Oh…yo no tuve esa suerte… ¿saben? Hoy iba a ser el día.- dijo con una sonrisa.- ¡El dia! Hoy…hoy hubiese sido la primera vez. Incluso bajo éste vestido…tengo una lencería sexy que me costó mucho…

-¡¿Es en serio?!- gritó Bridgette y Juliet tomó un poco más antes de sonreír.

-¡Claro que sí! Hoy iba a ser el día…le dejaba quedarse a dormir y nos abrazábamos, y una vez lo vi desnudo en la ducha, está bien dotado…pero ahora, ¡SE LO PERDIO! Esta lencería la merece alguien más…

-No sabe lo que se perdía…- le dijo Marinette.

-Ese idiota…al menos tuviste suerte.- le dijo Bridgette.- Otro que sí se lo merezca estará feliz de compartir ese momento…tan especial…- lloró y la abrazó más.

-¡Los hombres son idiotas!- también lloró Marinette.

-¡Y nosotras más…!- las tres volvieron a llorar, después de unos tragos se quedaron dormidas, sin saber que sus desesperados novios intentaron localizarlas toda la noche.

…..

 **Y bien? En serio no me maten si no les gusto, acepto pizzas no tomatazos. Dejen reviews y gracias a todos los que leyeron, si desean más historias tengo muchas otras y todas de ésta magnífica serie. Ante todo…un abrazo! Y hasta la siguiente! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, no me esperé tal reacción, la verdad pensé que solo tendría uno o dos reviews pero…OMG! Gracias a todos los que han comentado y los que han leído esta historia cortita. TwT, y chicos y chicas, nuestros chicos…van a sufrir. Y sin más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

 **…**

Capítulo 2.

Si algo jamás pensaron aquellos tres hombres era que el perdón se iba a dar de forma tan fácil, los tres habían metido la pata, muy en el fondo, los planes y las promesas de ese romántico día se fueron al diablo por su culpa. De no haber pensado en sus cosas, de haber puesto atención, en ese momento de seguro estarían celebrando el día más romántico del año con sus novias y no los tres juntos en un bar con el teléfono en mano marcando como desesperados.

-¡Maldición!- gritó Adrien al ver Marinette no le respondía.- ¿Dónde está?- Félix miró su teléfono, tenía llamadas perdidas de parte de su novia antes de las nueve de la noche y en ese momento ya pasaban de las dos de la madrugada.

-Ya fuimos a casa de los Dupain-Cheng y también al departamento de Bridgette, no están allí.- dijo intentando guardar la calma con su acostumbrado tono frío. Adrien miró a su hermano y después volteo a ver a Claude queriendo fulminarlo con la mirada.

-¿Y tú? No me puedo creer que no te sepas la nueva dirección de tu novia.

-Iba a ser una sorpresa, hoy me iba a llevar y yo no… ¡Ah! ¡Maldición!- se llevó las manos a la cabeza agarrando sus cabellos y despeinándose.

-¡Demonios Claude! ¡Ellas deben estar allí y nosotros como locos buscándolas! ¡Debiste preguntarle!

-¡Te dije que era una sorpresa Agreste no la agarres conmigo!- ambos chicos parecía que se iban a golpear pero Félix azota la mano en la mesa.

-Cállense y cálmense, no arreglaremos nada, tendremos que esperar hasta que amanezca y comiencen las actividades normales. Ellas deberán aparecer.- miró su celular, tenía una fotografía de Bridgette como salva pantallas, apretó el celular intentando mantener la cabeza fría y no intentar llamar de nuevo. Adrien y Claude se sentaron, no, no estaban ebrios, apenas si habían tocado un vaso cada uno, pero era el único lugar abierto y sin tanta gente donde podían intentar pensar lo ocurrido en San Valentín, aunque no quisieran.

…..

Félix había tenido una junta ese día temprano, y debía ponerse al corriente con un nuevo esquema de publicidad para la empresa, él no era tan creativo haciendo diseños como su padre, pero tenía buen ojo para saber qué prenda cumplía con los estándares de la compañía, para la base de diseño tenía a Bridgette, era talentosa y todos lo sabían, por algo su padre la tomó como su protegida y no sólo por ser novia de su hijo, ella demostró a todos lo que pensaban lo contrario que tenía su lugar bien merecido en la compañía Agreste. Estaba orgulloso de ella y aunque no lo parecía la amaba con locura, por eso iba a entregarle al fin ese anillo y hacerle la tan ansiada pregunta. Miró la hora, eran las 3:30, llamó a su secretaria, una chica de más o menos su edad que había comenzado hace pocos meses y le fue asignada para tareas simples.

-¿Llamo señor?

-Sí, quiero que me avise cuando sean las seis en punto. Tengo un compromiso importante, ¿hizo la reservación como se lo pedí?

-Sí señor, a las siete es la reservación.

-Perfecto, estaré ocupado, así que no me pase llamadas y no quiero interrupciones a menos que sea por eso.

-Entendido señor.- la chica se marchó haciendo un exagerado movimiento de caderas que Félix no vio, la secretaria frustrada de no poder hacer que le mirase cerró la puerta y siguió con su trabajo. Pasó el tiempo, ni él mismo se dio cuenta de ello, estaba tan concentrado que no escuchó cuando la secretaria entró a su oficina y desconectó el reloj digital que tenía en uno de los libreros. Se quitó el saco de su traje frustrado por no dar una imagen más brillante, tenía el concepto listo pero algo faltaba y no sabía que, cuando se recogió las mangas vio el reloj y se dio cuenta con horror de la hora, las 9:45. Tomó el saco de nuevo y salió, la secretaria no estaba, ¿Dónde estaba? Entonces recordó escucharla entrar, ¿le habría dicho de la cita y no le escuchó? Comenzó a ir a los ascensores cuando escuchó la risa de su secretaria fumando y de otra chica que trabajaba allí.

-Entonces dejé en espera a la idiota esa y al final cuando le dije que no iba a recibir su llamada colgó.

-Oye, lo que hiciste estuvo mal, si se entera el joven Agreste lo que hiciste te despedirá de seguro.- dijo la otra chica, más prudente, que la otra pero la secretaria soltó un bufido.

-No lo sabrá, diré que le avisé y él no me escuchó, y cuando esa estúpida rompa con él yo estaré allí, después de todo ¿qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? Tengo mejor cuerpo, más clase que esa estúpida y en definitiva mi nombre se escucharía mejor con el apellido Agreste, ¿no crees?

-En primera un trabajo.- la voz de Félix hace que ésta voltee y tire el cigarro al suelo viéndole asustada.

-S-señor.

-Mañana ni se presente a trabajar, está despedida y no espere una recomendación de parte nuestra empresa.- se dio la vuelta y fue al ascensor que abrió sus puertas.

-Pe-pero señor… ¡señor Agreste!- ella corrió pero fue demasiado tarde, las puerta se cerraron y Félix tomó su celular para llamar a Bridgette, se dio cuenta de la cantidad de llamadas perdidas y mensajes de su padre diciéndole que llamó Bridgette preocupada por no haberlo localizado.

-Maldición. Contesta…

 _-"Hola, soy Bridgette Dupain-Cheng, si escuchas esto es que no puedo atenderte, deja un mensaje por favor y te responderé cuando pueda, bip, bip, jeje"_ \- lo envió al buzón de voz, supuso que tendría el celular apagado, iría a su departamento directamente y le pediría disculpas, después de todo no fue su culpa, al menos no toda. Al salir del ascensor fue al estacionamiento a paso rápido, subió a su BMW negro y al salir de la empresa frena de golpe al tener a su hermano menor frente a su auto.

-¿Adrien?

-¡Félix! Necesito tu ayuda…

…..

Adrien estaba cansado pero contento, había seguido con su carrera de modelaje temporalmente para conseguir dinero más rápido, ¿razón? Quería proponerle a Marinette vivir juntos en un departamento, la sola idea de estar sólo con Marinette hacía que se volviese loco de felicidad. La noche era perfecta para unas tomas a la luz de la luna y de solo pensar en su novia le hacía más fácil el trabajo. Pero entonces escucha su celular, como puede pide un momento y corre a contestar.

-¿Hola?

-Adrien, ¿éstas bien?- Marinette sonaba preocupada.

-Oh Marinette, sí estoy bien, ¿pasa algo?

-Bueno…como no venías.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde?- no le entendía, ese día no tenían ninguna salida si más no recordaba.

-Pues a mi casa, recuerda que hoy es…- escuchó que le llamaron y miró al fotógrafo.

-Ah, espera un momento.-alejó el teléfono de él.- En un momento estoy, juro que no tardaré. Lo siento Marinette, es que estoy en una sesión de fotos y…

-Pe-pero, ¿una sesión?- la voz de su novia le pareció extraña.

-Sí, necesitaban un modelo disponible hoy así que me ofrecí.-de repente hubo un silencio extraño entre ambos.

-¿Tú te…ofreciste?

-Sí, como hoy no tenía nada que hacer…

-Adrien, ¿acaso no recuerdas qué día es hoy?

-¿Eh?- momento, ¿acaso había olvidado algo importante? ¿Un aniversario?- Lo siento, pero ¿qué festejamos hoy?- escuchó la respiración de Marinette como si tomara aire y entonces…

-Adrien, cariño nos llaman, la luz de la luna está en su punto.- una compañera de trabajo le llamó molesta.

-Ya voy Elizabeth, Marinette lo siento, te llamo mañana ¿está bien?

-S-Sí…que te vaya bien.- el tono de voz de Marinette le apareció normal pero no le dio un buen presentimiento. Cuando finalizaron Adrien se veía cansado pero con una sonrisa en su rostro, en cambio Elizabeth, la modelo de exuberantes curvas tomó un cigarro y comenzó fumar molesta.

-Maldición ya es tarde.

-Buen trabajo Elizabeth.- dijo Adrien pero la chica quería fulminarlo con la mirada.

-Por tu bien, hoy no me hables Agreste.- él no entendió esa agresividad a su persona.

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Tenías que venir? ¿Decir que sí? En serio Agreste tal vez no tengas vida amorosa pero otros sí.

-No entiendo… ¿de qué hablas?

-De que si no hubieras tomado éste trabajo la sesión se hubiese cancelado y yo estaría con mi novio en algún restaurante bonito.- Adrien parecía no comprender y la modelo frustrada tiró el cigarro y lo piso para tomar su abrigo e irse.- A la mierda contigo, feliz día de San Valentín.-dijo con toda la amargura que sentía y Adrien se volteó a verla irse pálido, ¿San Valentín? ¿Había olvidado que era hoy? Miró su celular y vio la fecha, no, no estaba equivocada, era el día de los enamorados y lo había olvidado. De inmediato tomó su chaqueta y corrió con celular en mano tratando de contactar a Marinette pero el teléfono lo enviaba directo al buzón de voz.

-No, no, ¡no! Marinette debe estar furiosa. ¡Maldición!- debía ir a su casa rápido a disculparse, recordó que ella le había prometido una cena romántica y estaba seguro que había un quiche incluido.- ¡Maldición!- casi quería lanzar su celular al escuchar de nuevo el buzón de voz, entonces vio a su hermano.- ¡Félix! –pero no le escuchó, vio a su hermano caminar rápido, Adrien lo vio irse al estacionamiento y corrió saltando las jardineras para llegar a la salida de éste, lo alcanzó justo cuando salía y agradeció que lo hubiese visto.

-¿Adrien?

-¡Félix! Necesito tu ayuda…

-¿Estás loco? Casi te atropello y ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas?

-Félix cometí un gravísimo error, necesito que urgentemente me dejes cerca de la casa de Marinette.

-Adrien no tengo tiempo para…

-¡Olvidé que día es hoy! Por favor Félix es una emergencia.- Félix le miró con los ojos bien abiertos, ¿era en serio? Suspiró y abrió la puerta del co-piloto.

-Sube.- Adrien sonrió y de inmediato arrancó, pensó que tal vez su hermano estaría violando el límite de velocidad en algunas calles.- Te dejaré cerca, yo voy a otra parte.- se obligó a detenerse cuando el semáforo se puso en rojo.

-Gracias…- miró a Félix que tenía las manos fuertemente agarradas al volante.- Y… ¿por qué estabas en la oficina a estas horas?

-Terminaba trabajo.- le contestó con su usual tono frío.

-Ya… ¿no ibas a pasar el día con Bridgette?- vio que su hermano frunció más el ceño y los nudillos de sus manos quedaron blancos por la presión que ejerció, pensó que algo malo había pasado, ¿acaso rompieron? O sería que…- ¿Lo olvidaste?- lo dijo sin pensar, y un tic nervioso apareció en el ojo de su hermano, casi imperceptible pero lo vio.- ¡¿Tú también?!- estaba sorprendido y se tuvo que agarra cuando el auto aceleró de repente.

-Tú tus cosas y yo las mías. ¿Entendido?- Adrien asintió, Félix estaba furioso y no quería salir perjudicado siendo blanco de su ira. Lo dejó a un par de calles de la panadería y antes de decirle algo a Félix aceleró.

-No creo que deba preguntar…- sin más corrió hacia la casa de Marinette, debía pedirle disculpas, arrodillarse de ser necesario. Cuando llegó tocó el timbre, pero nadie salió, ni una sola luz estaba encendida y aquello le preocupó.- ¡Marinette! ¡MARINETTE!- gritó su nombre pero no había respuesta, intentó llamar a su celular pero lo mandó de nuevo al buzón de voz, llamó al teléfono de la panadería, estando enfadada o no tendría que responder, pero escuchó desde afuera el sonido del teléfono sonar una y otra vez sin respuesta. No lo podía creer, pero entonces si ella no estaba en casa de seguro estaría con Bridgette, ¡claro! Ambas hermanas unidas por haber sido plantadas en el día de San Valentín…sintió una piedra en el estómago de solo pensarlo.- Maldición, antes de que Bridgette mate a Félix me matará a mi.- comenzó a caminar y marcó a Félix que le contestó casi de inmediato.

-¿Adrien?

-Félix, ¿ya llegaste al departamento de Bridgette?

-Sí, estoy aquí.

-Perfecto, iré para allá, Marinette no está en casa y creo que debe estar con su hermana.- un silencio incómodo se hizo entre ambos hermanos.

-¿No hay nadie? Iba para allá pensando que Bridgette estaría con Marinette.- Adrien se detuvo.- ¿Estás seguro?

-S-sí…no había nadie.- escuchó un suspiro bajo del otro lado de la línea.

-Voy para allá.- colgó sin más, Adrien no podía creerlo, regresó y se sentó enfrente de la panadería tomándose la cabeza.

-Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma.- suspiró y de repente su teléfono suena, al alzar revisarlo ve con asombro el nombre de su antiguo compañero.- ¿Claude?- contestó y la voz fuerte de éste hace que retire el aparato de su oído.-¿Bueno?

-¡AGRESTE NECESITO TU AYUDA!

…

Claude estaba de mal humor, y todo por culpa de uno de sus compañeros de equipo, esa era una razón por la cual odiaba hacer trabajos con gente que no conocía. Era un proyecto que valía un cuarto de la calificación, Claude estudiaba en la Facultad de Arquitectura y Artes, y en ese momento sus otros dos compañeros estaban agobiados por terminar el dichoso trabajo que hacía alusión a un moderno hospital, diseño, planos, materiales, cubrir cada mínimo detalle era esencial, pero el maldito compañero de equipo decidió que era demasiado problemático terminar ese proyecto y sin haberles consultado antes se cambió con otro equipo con un proyecto más sencillo y casi terminado, y como cereza en el pastel les había avisado ayer. Claude suspiró, no había dormido avanzando gran parte del trabajo y dio unos tragos al quinto café que bebía estudiando los planos a los que faltaban información y trazos.

-Ni siquiera pudo hacer esto.-dijo con rabia y dejó el café a un lado lejos de la mesa de trabajo.- Ya no toquen esta parte, debemos concentrarnos en ésta, ya casi terminamos chicos.- sus compañeros asienten.- Vamos, después podremos tomar un descanso.- se sienta y escucha un ruido sordo en su chaqueta que estaba colgada en el respaldo de la silla, tomó el teléfono y contestó. -¿Hola?

-Claude, hola.- la voz de su novia era un bálsamo en ese momento.- Te estuve llamando, pero no contestabas, ¿estás bien?

-¿Yo? Claro.- estaba cansado pero igual sonrió.- ¿Por qué?

-Bueno es que…como hoy no...

-Lo siento, tengo un proyecto que terminar y uno de mis compañeros de equipo se le ocurrió dejarnos con todo su trabajo.- dijo intentando ocultar su frustración.

-Oh…lo siento, y ¿para cuándo es el trabajo?

-Para el lunes.

-¿Lunes? Pero hoy es jueves. Bueno, ¿no puedes hacerlo este fin de semana?- no pudo evitar soltar un bufido, no iba a ser tan fácil.

-No puedo, esto es muy importante, si logramos terminar hoy una parte, el domingo tendré el día libre.

-Pero es que hoy…

-¿Qué pasa?- el tono de su voz le preocupó un poco.

-Claude, es que hoy prometiste.- escucha un ruido y al voltear ve que la parte que había dicho que no tocaran se había zafado de la maqueta.

-¡Les dije que dejaran eso! Lo siento te veré luego, tal vez el lunes.- colgó pero se dio cuenta de su error.- Te amo…- suspiró frustrado y fue a ayudarles, uno de sus compañeros, un chico pelinegro había escuchado parte de la llamada.

-¿En serio? Podremos terminar esto antes Le Blanc.- le dijo mientras pintaba una parte del edificio.

-No quiero prometerle cosas que tal vez no cumpla.- dijo concentrado en pegar esa parte.

-Yo estoy más concentrado en ver mañana a ese imbécil en la escuela y romperle la cara.- Claude sonrió de lado pensando exactamente lo mismo.- Pero es una lástima, mi novia se puso triste cuando le dije que la vería hasta mañana, pero no puedo hacer nada, no importa si es San Valentín debemos terminar éste proyecto lo más rápido posible.- las manos de Claude se congelaron y su expresión era todo un poema.

-San…Valentín. ¿Hoy?- sus compañeros de equipo le miraron, se había puesto pálido.

-Le Blanc, ¿estás bien?- Claude sintió el mundo moverse bajo sus pies, San Valentín, ¡San Valentín! ¡El bendito día de San Valentín! ¿Cuantos mensajes le había mandado a Juliet diciéndole que esperaba ese día? ¡Decenas!

-No puede ser…debo…debo ir a verla, llamarle, y…- pero su cuerpo no aguantó más, las horas de sueño pagaron factura en ese momento viendo todo negro.

\- ¡Le Blanc!- escuchó a sus compañeros gritar. Pasaron casi dos horas, y poco a poco comenzó a reaccionar.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Lo que nos pasa a todos, más de veinticuatro horas sin dormir y tomando solo café hacen mal, ¿sabes? Toma, bebe agua.- el castaño le hizo caso y se levantó del incómodo sofá.

-Maldición la espalda me mata.

-Lo mismo me dice mi novia.- Claude bebe el vaso de agua y se lo da.

-Debo salir, lo siento chicos pero debo...-su otro compañero le interrumpe.

-Ya hiciste gran parte del trabajo, déjanos a nosotros lo más sencillo.- no supo si era sarcasmo o no pero igual lo agradeció.

-Les debo una grande, nos vemos.- tomó su chaqueta y corrió hacia donde iba a ser el picnic, al llegar no vio a nadie, solo parejas sentadas en las bancas disfrutando de su compañía, miró el reloj, 9:30, comenzó a llamar pero era enviado al buzón de voz, colgó, de nuevo, no respondía.- Vamos linda…- al no haber respuesta tomó un taxi para ir directo al departamento de Juliet, al llegar vio todo completamente oscuro, tocó el timbre pero nadie salió, lo volvió a tocar y de una de las ventanas contiguas se asomó una mujer mayor que reconoció al chico.

-Si buscas a la chica que vivía aquí ya no está, se cambió ayer.

-¿Ayer?- recordó que ella le había dicho que se cambiaría y le llevaría a su nuevo departamento cuando anocheciera. Quería golpearse la cabeza. Volvió a marcar, pensó que hubo tono pero la llamada se cortó.- ¿Dónde estará? En definitiva no podía preguntarle a la abuela, entonces… ¡Marinette!- llamó a su dulce y querida amiga, claro, ellas hablaban seguido, de seguro ella tenía su nueva dirección, pero fue lo mismo, directo al buzón de voz.- No, no me hagas esto también Mari. ¿Dónde están? Lo tengo, Alya…- pero se contuvo, la última vez que llamó a la novia de su amigo Nino nada salió bien, entonces una idea cruzó su mente, Adrien, era su última esperanza.- Vamos Agreste contesta…

-¿Bueno?

-¡AGRESTE NECESITO TU AYUDA!- bien, no pudo más y explotó, estaba preocupado y desesperado.

No habría que decir que Adrien no sabía nada, Félix recogió a su hermano y después pasó por Claude, entre los dos intentaron sacarle una posible dirección que no sabían y lo que restó de la noche intentaron llamar pero el buzón contestaba o sino cortaban la llamada. Adrien se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

-Esto es inútil, no hablarán con nosotros, deben estar furiosas.- Claude suspiró, estaba cansado, y no sólo físicamente.

-Juliet no me va a perdonar tan fácil.

-Debemos irnos.- dijo Félix guardando su teléfono, ambos chicos miraron al mayor como si quisieran llorar.- No servirá de nada estar aquí, debemos esperar y cuando las veamos pedir perdón.

-Lo dices muy fácil.- se quejó Claude y Adrien suspira levantándose.

-Pero no hay opción, hay que esperar.

…..

Bridgette y Marinette despertaron con un horrible sabor de boca y completamente despeinadas, el maquillaje de sus rostros estaba arruinado y al verse una a la otra casi gritan del susto.

-Bridgette…-se quejó tomando su cabeza con ambas manos.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó la mayor al ver los muebles con forro de plástico y cajas de cartón sin abrir, ambas tenían unas frazadas encima, y en la mesa donde anoche había latas y botellas sólo había un par de vasos llenos de un líquido rojo.

-Al fin despiertan.- Juliet salió de la cocina fresca como una lechuga vistiendo un overol de mezclilla negro que ceñía bien sus piernas y una camiseta de ombliguera rosa, en los costados se veía piel expuesta, su cabello estaba sujeto con un broche dejando algunos rizos libres, iba descalza y en su mano tenía un vaso de ese líquido.- Pensé que tendría que despertarlas, tengo agua caliente, se pueden duchar y después desayunar.- Marinette vio alrededor y recordó lo de la noche anterior.

-Ya me acuerdo. Bebimos hasta caer rendidas.- Bridgette tarda más en levantarse y suspira.

-Y yo me acuerdo el por qué bebimos. ¿Qué hora es?

-Las 10:30.- respondió Juliet y Bridgette sintió que la resaca desapareció.

-¡Es tarde! ¡El señor Agreste me va a despedir! ¡Debo lavarme e irme yo…!

-Tranquila.- la calma que reflejaba Juliet era algo que sorprendió a las chicas, estaba sacando su lado Queen Bee.- Tomé tu teléfono, mandé un mensaje a tu jefe que por cuestiones familiares llegarías al medio día, respondió casi enseguida y estuvo de acuerdo. Y a Marinette no le afectará que no vaya a la escuela un día.

-Gracias yo…- Bridgette no sabía que decir y la resaca volvió.- Voy a tomar ese baño.

-Es la primera puerta en el pasillo.- Marinette se sentó a la mesa, notó una bolsa negra de plástico y por la forma dedujo que allí estaban las latas y botellas que bebieron, tomó uno de los vasos y al probarlo sintió un sabor extraño pero que le dejó una sensación picante.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Jugo de tomate, menta picada, jugo de zanahoria y otras cosas que no te voy a decir, cuando viaje a America aprendí esta receta, es mucho mejor que el café.- miró a Marinette, se veía decaída, ella estaba igual pero no quería volver a llorar.

-No quisiera ver a Adrien.

-Yo tampoco a Claude. Pero tendré que hacerlo, ya vi los mensajes y la cantidad de llamadas perdidas a mi celular, y el tuyo debe estar igual.- Marinette suspira y bebe un poco más de esa extraña bebida, comenzó a sentir que la resaca disminuía e iba recobrando parte de su equilibrio.

-No me dirás qué…

-Créeme no lo quieres saber.-ambas se miraron y se rieron a más no poder. Era cierto, ¿quién necesitaba a los hombres cuando tienes tan buenas amigas?

Félix miró el reloj por sexta vez, nadie quería acercársele al sentir esa aura extraña rodearle, parecía furioso, y cuando su padre le dio la noticia que Bridgette llegaría tarde su humor empeoró. Afuera de su oficina tenía una secretaria temporal a la que le ordenó hacerle saber cuándo Bridgette Dupain-Cheng pusiera un pie en la compañía, apenas había dormido unas pocas horas, pero necesitaba pensar claro, hablar con ella en privado y hacerle entender la situación.

-Señor Agreste.- la voz de la mujer le hizo alzar la vista de los papeles que tenía en su escritorio.- Me han avisado que la señorita Dupain-Cheng ha llegado.- no dijo nada, salió de la oficina a paso firme a la zona de taller, apenas llegó y la vio hablar feliz con unos compañeros, su cabello estaba recogido con una media coleta, pero su atuendo llamó su atención, vestía con una falda negra un poco arriba de la rodilla una blusa blanca de mangas hasta los codos y zapatos de tacón alto negros, se veía preciosa en ese simple pero elegante atuendo, ella aún no había reparado en su presencia.

-Bridgette.- ella voltea a verle y frunce el ceño.

-Oh, señor Agreste, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?- si cuando Félix hablaba era frío, Bridgette en ese momento era tormenta invernal que congeló a más de uno. Félix tose un poco, sabía que estaba enojada.

-¿Podríamos hablar un momento… señorita?

-Claro señor.- ambos fueron a la oficina de Félix, Félix comenzó a sentir un extraño presentimiento mientras que Bridgette tenía ganas de gritarle en la cara todas las veces que le había quedado mal, pero ya no iba a aguantar. Apenas se cerró la puerta él volteo a verla.

-Bridgette, quería disculparme por lo de ayer, sé que no hay justificación por lo ocurrido pero quisiera que me escucharas.

-No creo que haya nada que escuchar señor Agreste. Usted me demostró cuánto de verdad le importaba la relación, y debo decir que fue decepcionante.

-Espera, ¿qué?- estaba confundido, esa no era la Bridgette que conocía, además habló en pasado y lo trataba como si no fuesen nada.- Bridgette por favor, déjame explicarte, no fue mi culpa, fue culpa de mi secretaria al no avisarme la hora cuando le dije que…

-Disculpe que interrumpa pero si esa es su excusa entonces déjeme ahorrarle las escenas.- Félix le miró confundido.- Fuese o no culpa de su secretaria usted tenía la obligación de ir a esa cena y estar USTED atento a la hora. Y tal como veo como han seguido las cosas durante los últimos años debo decirle que me cansé.- Bridgette apretó los puños y su ceño se frunció más.- No quiero volver a tratar conti… usted si no es por cuestiones laborales. Y si me disculpa tengo trabajo que hacer.- Bridgette fue a la puerta y Félix reaccionó tomando su muñeca cuando ella tomó la perilla.

-¡Bridgette escúchame…!- el sonido de una bofetada resonó en la oficina, ella se zafó de su agarre y le miró con todo la ira que pudo.

-No me toques otra vez Félix.- salió de allí dejando a un Félix totalmente confundido y dolido, le dolía el pecho, el corazón para ser más precisos, y no podía creer lo que había pasado en ese momento. Mientras que Bridgette aguantó hasta llegar a las escaleras de incendios, ella respiró hondo y se dejó caer en los escalones llorando en silencio.

Marinette faltaría ese día a la escuela, intentó quedarse con Juliet para poder ayudarle con la mudanza pero ella le dijo que no era necesario, quería hacerlo sola. Suspiró pensando en la noche anterior, estaba enojada, Adrien prefirió trabajar que pasar ese día con ella, incluso se había puesto para el trabajo él mismo. No quería verlo, pero como si de una maldición se tratase allí estaba él, sentado en la puerta de la panadería esperándola.

-Marinette…- los ojos de Adrien brillaron de ver a su novia, se veía hermosa en ese vestido rojo, quiso acercarse pero ella puso su mano en su pecho para que no se atreviese a tocarla.

-No te atrevas…- intento contener esa rabia que de repente la inundó.

-Marinette, déjame explicarte, sé que estas molesta pero si me escucharas…

-¿Molesta? No, estoy corta de estar molesta Adrien, estoy fu-rio-sa.-dijo mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados y Adrien tuvo que tragar duro.

-E-Entiendo princesa pero quiero que sepas que yo…

-¡No me llames princesa! ¡Tampoco my lady o bichito! Adrien yo…no quiero verte, ¡largo!- él le miro con algo cercano al horror, la boca se le secó e intentó abrazarla pero ella se lo impidió de nuevo.

-Marinete, por favor…lo entiendo, créeme pero…

-¡No lo entiendes Adrien! ¿Qué clase de novio se le olvida el día de San Valentín? Dijiste que te gustaría una cena romántica y no apareciste, al contrario, fuiste a trabajar como modelo y dejarme plantada como una idiota. Pero sabes qué, haz lo quieras, ¡no me importa!- paso a un lado de Adrien y abrió la puerta pero Adrien antepuso su brazo a la entrada.

-¡Marinette por favor! Te pido un momento…

-Y yo te pido que no vuelvas a aparecerte gato idiota.- retiró su brazo y entró a la panadería donde cerró la puerta con llave.

-¡Marinette! ¡Marinette escúchame por favor!- de repente escucha algo, una ventana se había abierto y se tiene que quitar cuando cae al suelo un plato con un quiche quedando desparramado en el suelo.- ¡MARINETTE! ¡ASESINASTE AL QUICHE!

-¡Vete o llamo a la policía estúpido gato!- su voz se escuchó rota, intentó no llorar pero de nuevo lágrimas caían sobre su rostro, al final escuchó un fuerte golpe en la puerta y se asomó un poco viendo que Adrien se había ido enojado y dolido, se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos.- Eres un idiota Adrien…

Claude corrió feliz, Juliet le había mandado un mensaje dándole su dirección nueva, el barrio era bonito y sencillo, subió al tercer piso y tocó la puerta del departamento creyendo que tendría una oportunidad de hablar con su novia y reconciliarse. Pero estaba muy equivocado. Apenas se abrió la puerta ella le lanzó a la cara una caja que apenas pudo atrapar en el aire.

-Gracias por venir, te devuelvo las cosas que me dejaste en mi departamento.

-¿Mis cosas?- vio en la caja una chaqueta azul, un paraguas que usaron la última vez y unas cosas de la escuela que había dejado para tener la excusa de volver a su departamento, cuando vio que iba a cerrar la puerta él deja caer la caja y pone su pie y mano.

-Suelta…-se quejó ella poniendo más fuerza.

-No lo haré, Juliet por favor necesitamos hablar.

-¿En serio? Dime, ¿sería después de que me mandaras cientos de mensajes recordándome el día de ayer? ¿O quieres hablar de tu trabajo?

-Por favor Juliet, dame un minuto al menos…- hizo fuerza y la puerta se abrió de golpe.- Lo siento, pero la carga de trabajo me vino de la nada y…

-Lo hubiese entendido.- le interrumpió ella aguantando las ganas de llorar.- Si me hubieses llamado…lo hubiese entendido.- Claude la miró, se veía de repente tan indefensa que quiso abrazarla, pero antes de hacerlo ella lo empuja fuera de nuevo.- ¡Lárgate!- le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-¡Juliet! Por favor perdón…

-No quiero escucharte.- Claude suspiró, se apoyó en la puerta.

-No me iré hasta hablar contigo…- de repente la puerta se abre, tuvo que retroceder para no caer y en su cara son lanzados unas prendas que no identifica.

-Por cierto, esto iba a ser para ti, Feliz San Valentín.- dijo con toda la amargura que pudo y volvió a cerrar, cuando Claude mira lo que le lanzó se puso completamente rojo, era un conjunto de lencería blanco con encajes, de solo imaginársela con eso…espera, ¿al fin iba a ser el día?

\- ¡JULIET! ¡Ábreme o tiro la puerta!- bramó, cosa que sorprendió a Juliet, de repente uno de los vecinos sale.

-¡Ya cállese o llamo a la policía!- éste al ver al señor gruñe y se marcha con la caja metiendo en ella la lencería, cuando se va ella lo ve desde la ventana llorando en silencio.

…..

 **Y todos lloraron, pero no se preocupen que lo bueno viene en el próximo capítulo, más enojos, reconciliación, y no olvidemos los momentos hot. Y para los que preguntaron es una historia alterna, aunque sería bueno hacer una historia de los cuatro personajes de la historia que tengo aparte peeeeero eso sería después. Por cierto agradezco en serio todos los reviews y los que han leído ésta historia, lo dije arriba pero debía volver a agradecer. Dejen sus reviews, nada de tomatazos please, un abrazo y hasta la siguiente!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bieeeeen….supuestamente en este capítulo iba a terminar todo, pero no, por ser tan bien recibido se expande por dos capítulos más! Además que…bueno sería un laaaaargo capítulo para hacer que las novias les perdonen a los tres. Agradezco mucho el recibimiento de ésta historia, sus comentarios y sí, es sacrilegio olvidar el día de San Valentin, hay que recordarlo a los hombres y para otras, y sí, me gusta pegarle a Félix, es que pienso que él es de los que necesitan un fuerte impacto para reaccionar…muy fuerte. Una advertencia, este capítulo tiene escenas hot así que si eres un menor, ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! Y si siguen allí, ok, no me hago responsable entendido? Bien, sin más preámbulos… Comenzamos!**

…

Capítulo 3.

Bien, lo había hecho, Félix Agreste había hecho enojar tanto a su novia que prácticamente habían terminado, ¿no? Se quedó pensando sobre eso en su escritorio, aún podía sentir el golpe que le había dado Bridgette en la mejilla e intentó recordar sus palabras, fría, molesta, indiferente a lo posible, pero no había dicho que terminaban la relación directamente, no, sólo que estaba cansada y que quería una relación laboral. Se dejó caer en el respaldo de la silla y miró cansado por la gran ventana de la oficina, no era la primera vez que le quedaba mal pero él le llamaba para cancelar cualquier compromiso y después lo compensaba. Pero esta vez no iba a ser tan fácil y es que el día de San Valentín era tan importante para todas las mujeres, maldecía a quien había inventado ese maldito día, ¿a quién se le ocurría un día para demostrar el amor y escribir cosas cursis? La gente tenía 365 días del año para hacer eso y no un estúpido día. Y eso le recordó... en los años como Chat Noir era el día por excelencia donde pasaba algo malo. Suspiró frustrado y se tomó la cabeza, estaba tan distraído que no escuchó la puerta de su oficina abrirse.

-Félix.- al voltear vio a su padre parado del otro lado del escritorio, tan serio como siempre.

-Si vienes por la publicidad para la nueva campaña aún no está lista.

-En realidad vengo por otra cosa.- el joven Agreste le miró alzando la ceja.

-Dime.

-Mañana en la noche es la fiesta de la compañía, necesito que confirmes con Natalie tu asistencia.

-¿Quieres que dé el discurso este año también?

-No, esta vez lo haré yo.- dijo al ver como su hijo asentía.

-Bien, si eso es todo…

-La señorita Dupain-Cheng ya confirmó su asistencia.- Félix se congeló en su lugar.

Ya veo…- dijo intentando mostrarse sereno. Gabriel Agreste entrecerró sus ojos mirando muy seriamente a su hijo.

-A todos les pasa, no eres el único, pero el asunto aquí es si vas a arreglarlo o no. Eres un Agreste, actúa como tal.- le dijo con un tono serio y algo severo antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la oficina, Félix volteó a otra parte y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-Debo de verme patético si hasta mi padre me da consejos.- se levanta de la silla y mira por la ventana.- Bridgette Dupain-Cheng, vas a perdonarme más rápido de lo que piensas querida.

Bridgette suspiró, el día había pasado rápido y se encontraba dibujando unos diseños en el taller pero cada vez que terminaba uno arrancaba la hoja y la tiraba al cesto de basura que ya estaba lleno, ya era noche y no tenía deseos de regresar a casa, cuando la puerta del taller se abre ella se endereza al ver al señor Agreste entrar.

-Buenas noches señor Agreste.

-Señorita Dupain-Cheng, veo que intenta recobrar las horas perdidas.- ella se sonrojó de pena.

-Siento mucho lo ocurrido esta mañana señor.

-No se preocupe, es entendible, era un problema familiar después de todo.

-S-Sí…fue un asunto familiar.

-Bien, venía a ver el avance de algunos diseños.- dijo viendo algunas blusas y trajes en las que estaban trabajando Bridgette y sus compañeros.

-Sí, como verá hemos hecho un gran avance hoy, nos hemos quedado sin tela pero mañana a primera hora nos mandarán un nuevo lote con los colores especificados.

-Es perfecto.- miró de reojo la libreta de diseño de Bridgette y después los papeles tirados en el cesto de basura.- Escuche que quiso faltar a la fiesta de mañana.

-Eh…sí, bueno…- desvió un poco la mirada.

-Se lo prohíbo, es un evento importante para la compañía y todos nuestros empleados deben asistir, usted con mayor consideración siendo mi aprendiz.- Bridgette bajó la mirada.

-C-Claro, iré señor Agreste.- el hombre asintió y antes de salir se detuvo.

-¿Va a usar un modelo en específico mañana?

-Oh…no había pensado en ello aún.- el señor le miró un momento y relajó un poco los hombros.- Venga conmigo.- ella le miró confundida pero le siguió, cruzaron todo el taller y Bridgette casi le da un paro cardiaco al estar frente a una elegante puerta de madera con una placa que decía "Privado".- ¿Tiene algo que decir?- la voz de su jefe le hizo reaccionar y ella se puso pálida.

-Señor, e-este es su taller.

-Pase.- dijo en un tono tan seco como el de su hijo, ella pasó y se asombró de ver algunos maniquíes y diseños hermosos, esos diseños exclusivos de Gabriel se mostraban hasta cuando iban a mostrar la colección entera de la temporada, al verlos veía que aún le faltaba mucho por aprender.- ¿Qué opina?

-Son hermosos, la caída de la tela, el trabajo fue hecho a mano en cada detalle…-dijo admirando cada prenda-

-¿Me puede dar su opinión de éste boceto?- le mostró un dibujo y ella lo estudió un momento.

-Bueno, pienso que es un lindo detalle las flores a los costados, pero esto quedaría mejor si se enredara a la cintura y…el cuello se vería muy solo, podría hacer un accesorio que combine, como…- ella tomó un lápiz y comenzó a hacer unos trazos.- Algo así, perfecto para que resalte la persona.- el señor Agreste asintió.

-Pienso lo mismo. Bueno señorita Dupain-Cheng, como veo que no tiene nada para la fiesta de mañana déjeme darle algo.

-Oh, no, señor Agreste no debería…

-Al contrario, es mi aprendiz y sería malo para mí que no llevase algo a la altura de la compañía.- ella bajó la mirada apenada y el señor Agreste en poco regresa con un vestido que deja a Bridgette con la boca abierta.

-E-eso... ¡Eso…!

-Lleve esto mañana y tome lo que necesite.- Bridgette tomó la prenda y asintió nerviosa.

-Gracias, muchas gracias.- apenas pudo aguantar las ganas de llorar.

-Siendo todo, retírese, la veré mañana en la fiesta.

-Claro señor, muchas gracias.- cuando salió de la habitación evitando saltar feliz, el señor Agreste suspiró cansado.

-Lo que uno tiene que hacer por la familia.

Félix llegó a la mansión Agreste con fuerzas renovadas, iba a hacer que Bridgette le perdonara a como dé lugar y la fiesta sería un lugar donde ella no podría escapar de él aunque quisiera. Subió las escaleras y casi se topó con Adrien que iba de salida.

-¿A dónde vas Adrien?- su hermanito le miró con una expresión llena de decisión.

-Necesito salir Félix, dile a nuestros padres que estaré con Nino.

-Está bien, pero llama si no vas a volver.

-No creo volver esta noche.- le dijo antes de irse corriendo, Félix le miró y entonces negó con la cabeza. Fue a su habitación y allí estaba ya su traje listo para la gala de mañana. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.- Señorita Bridgette Dupain-Cheng, mañana no se escapará de mí.- esa noche fue una sorpresa escuchar a Adrien regresar, parecía más decaído y no se atrevió a preguntarle qué le había pasado. Ese día nadie iría a trabajar, todos se prepararían para la fiesta de esa noche, Adrien se había justificado diciendo que no se sentía bien y decidieron dejarle en cama, aunque al salir de su habitación Félix estaba seguro de haber visto una sonrisa en el rostro de su hermanito.

Marinette miró a su hermana arreglarse, había ido a la panadería para pedirle a Marinette un collar que hacía tiempo había dejado allí por error.

-Te verás hermosa Brid.

-Gracias Mari, aunque la verdad…no deseo ver a Félix.-dijo decaída.

-Brid…-puso su mano en el hombro de su hermana para intentar infundirle algo de confianza y ella asintió.

-Gracias Mari, debo ser fuerte, después de todo, alguna vez fui Ladybug. Si Tikki me viera así de seguro me diría que todo estaría bien.

-Opino lo mismo, y pase lo que pase sigue a tu corazón.- ambas hermanos rieron y se abrazaron.

-Diviértete esta noche Marinette, pero cuídate.

-¿Quién crees que soy?- Bridgette se ríe y ambas gritan al mismo tiempo.

-/¡Ladybug!/

Esa noche el Grand Paris parecía que brillaba más de lo normal, el lugar parecía cubierto de oro y todos los diseñadores y empleados se encontraban disfrutando la fiesta, los Agreste saludaron a algunos empleados y también a otros diseñadores que buscaban el visto bueno de Gabriel Agreste, los saludos formales eran una cosa de lo más normal. Félix comenzó a buscar con la mirada a Bridgette, no podía creer que aún no la pudiese localizar. Algunas diseñadoras se acercaron al joven y apuesto joven que les recibió con cortesía, pero no con una sonrisa.

-¿Es soltero?

-¿Disculpe?- Félix no había escuchado toda la conversación que entre aquellas "damas" habían comenzado con él.

-Que si es soltero.

-No, tengo pareja.

-¿Y dónde se encuentra ella ahora?- preguntó la otra casi encimándosele el busto y él la tomó de los hombros para retirarla con toda la delicadeza que pudo.

-Ella está…- y como si alguien divino se hubiese apiadado de él, Bridgette estaba del otro lado del salón, parecía una diosa, vestía un elegante vestido de tela egipcia de color melocotón, el vestido se ajustaba a cada curva de su cuerpo y una caída de tela comenzaba en diagonal a la altura de la cintura, el escote era recto y su cuello era adornado por un collar dorado nada exagerado, su cabello estaba recogido en una trenza a lado izquierdo y llevaba un sutil maquillaje que remarcó más su belleza. Se acercó y hacia ella que aún no había reparado en él.

-Bridgette…- ella saltó al escucharle y después de tomar aire voltea a verle.

-Buenas noches señor Agreste.- frunció un poco el ceño.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?

-Disculpe pero los asuntos de la oficina se deben arreglar en el trabajo, no aquí.- Félix entrecerró los ojos, si a eso quería jugar, de acuerdo.

-Una disculpa señorita pero esto le concierne. ¿Me permite?- extendió su mano a ella y Bridgette le miró un momento desconfiada antes de suspirar y tomar su mano, pero apenas tuvo su mano Félix la jaló chocando contra su cuerpo y tomándola de la cadera.

-¡Félix!

-No se va a negar a bailar conmigo, de todas formas si se negaba hubiese dado una mala imagen señorita.- ella gruño a lo bajo, un gesto que bien aprendió de él.

-Te voy a pisar.

-Puedes intentarlo. Pero no te escaparás.- bailaron a la compás de la melodía, Bridgette le pisó varias veces pero Félix parecía que no le dolía y su mano se deslizaba por su cintura haciéndola estremecer, odiaba que él supiera dónde estaban sus puntos débiles. Ambos hacían una hermosa pareja sin notar a las dos diseñadoras de antes que miraron con odio a Bridgette en todo el baile. Cuando la música cambió Bridgette intentó escapar de Félix pero él no se lo permitió, todavía sujetando su mano la atrajo a él con delicadeza.

-Deberás dejarme en cualquier momento.

-Sí, pero ahora no.- ella desvió la mirada intentando no ver ese color azul de los ojos de Félix.-Perdón…

-¿Por qué?- le dijo de ella de mala gana queriendo terminar ese baile.

-Por todo, sé que te he quedado mal en otras ocasiones, pero esta vez no tenía justificación.

-No importa.

-Sí importa. Bridgette nunca he sido un novio modelo, y me has tenido una paciencia infinita, he cometido errores, pero sabes que te amo, que de una u otra forma sabes que te amo demasiado, por favor Bridgette…perdóname.- por primera vez Bridgette observa a Félix, sintió su corazón latir pero frunció el ceño, no, quería estar enojada con él no besarle.

-Ya no sé si creer en ti.- Félix la mira y se agacha para decir algo a su oído.

-Sabes que este gato daría todas sus vidas por ti my lady.- ella suavizó su expresión y no pudo evitar reír un poco al recordarlo como ese felino.

-Eres un gato tonto.

-Solo contigo my lady.- acercó su mano y besó su dorso.- My lady, ¿serías capaz de perdonar a este gato?- Bridgette le mira con duda y baja la mirada.

-Félix yo…

-Haré lo que sea para que me perdones, y lo sabes muy bien.- se acercó a su oído y para sorpresa de ella comenzó a ronronear en un tono bajito haciéndole reír.

-¡Eres un tramposo!- mientras la música seguí tocando Bridgette escuchó un trueno a lo lejos, al desviar su vista a las grandes ventanas del salón pudo ver que el cielo estaba por completo nublado de grandes nubarrones oscuros.-Ay no…

-¿My lady?

-Marinette iba a salir con Alya y Juliet, debo llamarla.

-Pero…- ella se separó de él rápidamente preocupada, él suspiró y sintió como tomaban su hombro.

-Buenas noches.- vio a una de las diseñadoras de antes.- ¿Le gustaría bailar conmigo señor Agreste? Su pareja ya le dejó.

-Solo de momento, y lo siento pero no.- se apartó de ella pero la chica le tomó del brazo.

-Piénselo, podríamos los tres pasar un buen rato.-dijo con sumo descaro mientras su amiga miraba todo mordiéndose el labio cerca de ellos, intentó contener el asco que aquello le ocasionó al ver claras sus intenciones y se quitó a la chica de encima con un movimiento más brusco.

-Si quieren ese tipo de trato en vez de estar aquí deberían estar en un prostíbulo, allí les pagarían por ello.- ambas diseñadoras le miraron con los ojos como de platos y Félix fue con Bridgette que hablaba por teléfono con su hermana en uno de los balcones.

-Marinette por favor, parece una tormenta…

 _-Tranquila Brid, no pasará nada._

-Mira sólo cuídate y si es necesario quédate en casa de Juliet o Alya.

 _-No parece tan malo._

-Marinette…

 _-Vamos Brid, ¿desde cuando eres la chica del clima?_

-¡No soy meteoróloga! Pero…- suspiró.-Cuídate.

 _-Lo sé, te quiero._

-Yo también.- colgó y al voltear se asusta de ver a Félix parado tan cerca de ella.- ¡Félix!

-¿Todo bien?- ella asiente sin decir nada, Félix suspira deseando que le dirigiera la mirada como hace un momento.- Brid…

-Debo irme a casa.- la miró confundido.

-¿Por qué?

-Yo…olvidé algo.- iba a pasarle de largo pero Félix le sujeta de la muñeca y la acerca a él.

-Brid…- susurró su nombre en su oído y ella sintió su cuerpo estremecerse.- Quédate conmigo.- se mordió el labio inferior, podía Félix ser tan condenadamente sexy cuando se lo proponía pero…no quería perdonarlo, seguía enojada con él… ¿o no?

-Lo siento…- se separó de él para despedirse del señor Agreste, no quería quedar mal, inventaría que se siente mal pero si seguía con Félix algo iba a pasar.

-Perdón, ¿Eres Bridgette Cheng?- al voltear vio a una diseñadora, la conocía, era de las nuevas chicas que habían llegado y estaban a prueba.

-Dupain-Cheng, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?- la chica se rió con otra a lo bajo, cada una con una copa de champagne en la mano.

-¿Podrías decirnos dónde conseguiste ese trapo que llevas por vestido?

-¿Disculpa?- Bridgette frunció el ceño.

-Teníamos entendido que eres la aprendiz del señor Agreste, pero debe ser una vergüenza para él tener una aprendiz con un pésimo gusto por la moda.- Bridgette apretó las manos, quería golpearlas, no sólo porque la estaban insultando sino porque insultaban tan bello vestido y hecho por su jefe.

-Es su aprendiz porque ella le abre las piernas a su hijo.- comentó la otra, aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso, iba a gritarles a esas zorras pero se mordió la lengua, no podía caer tan bajo, y menos en un evento de esta clase, respiró hondo y con toda la seriedad que pudo les respondió.

-Y debo entender que ustedes son todas unas expertas en la moda cuando hasta sus propios atuendos hablan tan bien de ustedes, el color de su bolso no combina, esos zapatos no tienen nada que ver con el diseño del vestido, los accesorios son demasiado vistosos, los colores están por completo fuera de la temporada y si desean enseñar más de su escote ¿por qué no mejor terminan por bajarlo más y enseñar sus operados senos? Harían de la fiesta más divertida.- una de ellas apretó la copa roja de rabia pero la otra supo controlarse más.

-Lo dice una zorra que consiguió su lugar dejando que se la metiera el hijo del jefe.

-Lo dice alguien cuyo maquillaje está más marcado que el de cualquier prostituta de la ciudad, y para que se lo sepan mi talento me ha llevado donde estoy y sin ayuda, oh sí, y este vestido, es un Gabriel legítimo, tela egipcia y hecho a mano, pueden decir que es un trapo cuando el señor Agreste esté frente a ustedes y no sepan siquiera reconocer uno de sus diseños.- ahora ambas estaban rojas de ira, una de ellas dio un paso adelante, Bridgette ya sabía lo que iba a hacer así que se movió rápido antes de recibir una bofetada haciéndola tropezar y caer sobre uno de los meseros que pasaba con una bandeja de canapés. La otra al ver eso lanzó el contenido de su copa hacia Bridgette pero antes de que Bridgette se moviera el champagne cayó encima de otra persona.

-Se-se...ñor…- la chica dejó caer la copa que se hizo añicos en el piso y Félix no se movió sintiendo el frío champagne sobre él.

-Félix…- Bridgette se acercó a él y de su bolso sacó un pañuelo para limpiar algo de su ropa, rostro y cuello.- No debiste haberte interpuesto.- pero el Agreste no dijo nada, su mirada iba hacia aquellas dos chicas, levantó la mano haciendo una seña a los de seguridad que llegaron de inmediato.

-¿Podrían por favor llevarse a estas dos señoritas fuera del lugar? Y que no vuelvan a entrar.

-Entendido señor.

-No señor espere…

-Por favor señor Agreste…- rogaron las dos y cuando los de seguridad las tocaron se pusieron como locas y no tuvieron de otra que llevárselas casi a rastras del lugar. El pobre mesero caído fue ayudado por uno de sus compañeros y algunas personas vieron la desagradable escena que hacían aquellas dos jovencitas. Los señores Agreste no habían estado tan lejos de Bridgette cuando todo ocurrió, Gabriel Agreste sonrió orgulloso y después con expresión seria se acercó a Natalie.

-Natalie mañana temprano quiero que despidas a esas dos, que no vuelvan a pisar mi compañía.

-Como usted ordene señor.- el hombre vio cómo su asistente asintió y él siguió la fiesta en paz con su hermosa esposa.

Bridgette se sintió mal al ver a Félix, ella suspiró y comenzó a buscar con la vista a Natalie.

-Debes cambiarte, pediré una habitación del hotel y buscaré a Natalie para que pueda conseguirte algo limpio.

-Claro.- contestó Félix con su usual tono seco de voz y Bridgette le tomó la mano para salir del lugar, de haber volteado sabría que el rubio estaba sonriendo, la conocía como la palma de su mano, y daba gracias que aquello hubiese pasado, no importa si modificó un poco su plan, en realidad, había mejorado. Pidieron el cuarto y cuando Bridgette y Félix llegaron ella notó que no había soltado la mano de Félix en ningún momento, se sonrojó y le soltó casi como si le quemara.

-Yo…espera adentro y mientras voy por Natalie.- apenas se dio la vuelta y sintió como Félix la jaló de la cintura hasta el interior de la habitación donde la puso contra la pared, ella le miró con grandes ojos sorprendida.

-Prefiero que te quedes conmigo.- aquella sonrisa era al puro estilo Chat Noir y Bridgette no pudo evitar un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro.

-Ah…no creo, debo ir a…

-Bridgette, ¿crees que te dejaré ir después de lo que hemos pasado?

-¿Qué?- ella le miró a los ojos y quiso empujarle poniendo sus manos en su pecho.- Debo irme.- pero él no se movió.- Félix por favor déjame ir.

-No quiero.- ella frunció el ceño.

-¡Félix!- en ese momento otro relámpago se escucha, más fuerte que el anterior y el sonido del agua comienza a escucharse. Félix tomó su rostro con cuidado.

-¿Me perdonas?- ella apretó sus labios tardando en responderé.

-No quiero…

-Bridgette…

-Si lo hago volverás a hacerlo tarde o temprano, me vas a dejar plantada o se te olvidará llamarme o…no lo sé, por favor Félix, déjame ir.- Félix suspira y levanta su rostro para que ella le vea, podía ver en los ojos de Félix arrepentimiento y tristeza y eso le hizo querer mirar a otro lado pero no podía.

-Cómo te dije sé que no soy el novio perfecto, pero sabes que pase lo que pase estoy contigo en los momentos difíciles, sabes que te amo, y este gato no puede estar sin su ama. Por eso Bridgette, perdón.- sus labios estaban a menos de un centímetro de tocarse y Bridgette sintió el aliento de Félix acariciar sus labios, sus piernas temblaron y sus manos apretaron el traje de Félix.

-Ya te dije…-contestó en voz baja y temblorosa.- No te perdono…- Félix sonrió y besó con ternura los labios de Bridgette, al separarse la sintió temblar.- No te perdono…- otro beso.- No…-otro.- Félix basta…- otro dulce beso que aprovechó el Agreste para saborear sus labios.- No te per…- otro beso y las manos de Bridgette subieron a los hombros de Félix y le rodearon el cuello, cerró los ojos disfrutando de un beso más largo y profundo, al separarse ella le miró con un hermoso sonrojo.- Eres imposible…- Félix sonrió victorioso, un nuevo beso, más apasionado que los demás hizo que Bridgette gimiera dando completo acceso a su boca, ese sabor a menta lo volvía loca, apenas se dio cuenta cuando Félix la guía hacia la cama donde primero la sienta y después la acuesta con suma delicadeza como si fuese a romperse, al separarse de ese beso ella le sonríe y acaricia la mejilla de Félix, sin decir nada más Félix le besa y empieza a bajar hasta su cuello que lo devora tranquilamente, sus dientes rozaban la suave piel de su amada mientras sus manos buscaban el cierre del vestido, lo encontró en un costado y lentamente bajó el cierre para así introducir su mano directamente en la piel de Bridgette, tan suave, tan sensible, sabía qué puntos tocar para hacerla estremecer, el vestido bajó poco a poco mostrando ante él un juego de ropa interior muy sensual, un bustier de color cereza con lazos blancos y la tanga haciendo un exquisito juego, verla así no hizo más que aumentar su deseo por ella, pero se tomaría su tiempo. Su mano fue directamente a los cabellos de Bridgette, retiró la liga de la trenza y dejó que el peinado fuese deshaciéndose solo, sus labios se dirigieron al nacimiento de sus pechos que parecían apretados por la prenda interior, comenzó a dejar pequeñas marcas haciendo que ella suspirara, y arqueara un poco la espalda, aprovechando la posición rodeó su brazos atrás y apretó su trasero para acercarla más a él y sintiera la dura erección que ya tenía. Su otra mano retiró la prenda de arriba con gran facilidad que sorprendió a la chica, y así frente a él tenía aquellos hermosos montículos que nadie más que él tenía derecho a tener. Ella quiso cubrirse al sentir la penetrante mirada de Félix, pero él no le dejó, con su mano libre sostuvo ambas manos y las colocó encima de ella.

-Para…- le pidió Bridgette avergonzada de aquella mirada.

-¿Qué cosa?

-No me mires así…- él sonrió y se acercó a su oído susurrando.

-No puedo evitarlo, eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida.- ella se estremeció, el tono tan sensual que Félix le hablaba terminaría por hacerla mojarse sola, apretó un poco sus piernas y él supo identificar ese gesto tan característico de ella. Soltó sus manos pero antes de que Bridgette hiciera algo la firme y cálida lengua de Félix lamió su tierno pezón rosado, todo su cuerpo tembló, la lengua de Félix pasó por el pezón una y otra vez y después succionó hambriento mordiendo un poco haciéndola retorcerse y gemir con fuerza, cuando aquel pezón quedó duro siguió con el otro para darle el mismo tratamientos, su mano libre acarició su cuerpo y bajó hasta su intimidad aún cubierta por la última prenda que tenía. Su mano ingresó por debajo de la ropa interior y se sintió dichos al descubrir lo mojada que estaba Bridgette por él, comenzó a masajear sus labios vaginales y después acariciar su pequeño e hinchado botón, ese era su juguete favorito, Bridgette se volvía loca cuando jugaba con él, gritaba y se retorcía del puro placer.

-¡N-no! ¡Félix! ¡Nooo!- no pudo aguantar más y terminó por mojar por completo la mano de Félix, su cuerpo poco a poco se relajó y unas pequeñas lágrimas parecían asomar a sus ojos. Bridgette intentó normalizar su respiración, sintió cómo Félix retiró la prenda y los tacones que aún llevaba, sus piernas aún temblaban, al mirar a Félix vio cómo se quitó el saco, lo hacía con una lentitud que le pareció erótica, aflojó la corbata y se la quitó tirándola al suelo, la camisa fue abierta botón a botón, esa imagen la hizo morderse el labio inferior hasta que él se quitó la camisa mostrando su bien trabajado cuerpo, ya no tenía el cuerpo de un adolescente, aunque de joven Félix tenía un buen físico había cambiado con el paso de los años, su espalda más ancha, hombros más fuertes y los músculos más marcados mostrando su buena condición física, un extraño gemido salió de sus labios, tembloroso, ansioso.

-Eres hermosa my lady, permite a este gato limpiarte.- él beso sus senos, bajando a su vientre poco a poco llegando a sus rizos y a lo que buscaba, sujetó las piernas de Bridgette acariciándolas, todavía no la tocaba y sentía el calor que emanaba esa parte de ella, empezó a lamer esa parte, como un verdadero gato, bebiendo cada gota que ella había derramado, haciéndola gemir fuerte, las manos de Bridgette fueron a su cabeza, acercándolo más, inspirándole a que buscara más profundo de ella y así lo hizo, sus gemidos se volvieron entrecortados, sentía su interior palpitar por lo un nuevo clímax pero no lo quería así, su cadera se movió y Félix tampoco quería que ella llegase así. Se levantó y la contemplo, su cabello casi suelto, sus ojos oscurecidos por el placer como los de él, sus labios hinchados invitando a besarla otra vez hasta que le sangren, y su cuerpo, era algo hermoso, si antes era atractiva ahora era su perdición, su cuerpo había madurado convirtiéndola en una hermosa flor, sus hermosos senos siempre perfectos, su cadera ancha, su pequeña cintura, sus largas y torneadas piernas que le gustaría lamer hasta perderse en ellas, todo, todo de ella era sólo para él, y nadie jamás la vería así. Félix se quitó lo que quedaba de ropa quedando frente a Bridgette tal y como vino al mundo, ella lo contempló, como si se tratase de una obra de arte, se acercó a él y Félix acarició su rostro para besarle, ella hizo que el beso cambiara, lleno de pasión y necesidad, una de sus manos fue a la cabeza de Félix despeinándole un poco su perfecto peinado y la otra bajó hasta su miembro que acarició y con su mano sintiendo cómo reaccionaba, era grande, caliente, duro, tan o más deseoso como ella para entrar y ser uno, la velocidad de su mano se hizo más rápida, quería tenerlo, todo en su mano, pero no puede, Félix tomó su muñeca y un gemido se atora en su garganta al sentir que estuvo a punto de liberar su semen, miró a Bridgette a los ojos, ambos llenos de deseo, lujuria, pero debía calmarse, aunque la idea de tomarla tan fuerte y duro que todos escucharan no le desagradaba para nada. Acomoda sus piernas alzándolas un poco y separándolas, la punta acarició la entrada, apretó encajando las uñas en su tierna piel, debía controlarse, tenía qué, y entonces Bridgette reaccionó.

-Félix no…no puedes…- él la miró confundido, ¿acaso se estaba arrepintiendo desde ese punto? No, no podía ser que cuando ya casi tocaba el cielo ella lo bajara de un golpe, pero ella siguió hablando.- Por favor Félix yo…hoy no estoy en mis días seguros.- él abrió más los ojos.- Por favor si tienes algo para cuidarte, hoy no pue… ¡AAAAAAH!- gritó al sentir el gran y duro miembro entrar de una estocada. Ambas miradas se encontraron, la de ella estaba llena de confusión y la de él llena de deseo, al demonio todo, su cordura se había perdido en ese momento.- Fé…

-Eres mía.- se acercó para besarla.- Mía, mía, toda mía, y no me importa qué pase, quiero estar el resto de mi vida contigo.- una lágrima cayó de los ojos de Bridgette al escucharle.- Y si esta noche te embarazas entonces…nunca dejaré que te vayas.- comenzó a moverse, pero no despacio, sus estocadas eran fuertes, rápidas, el deseo de embarazar a Bridgette de su hijo lo motivó más, ella gimió diciendo su nombre, intentó sujetarse de las sábanas que no le apoyaban en nada y no tuvo de otra que usar la cabecera para poder sujetarse con fuerza. Félix rodeó a Bridgette con su brazo haciendo que su espalda se arqueara más y Bridgette sintió que entraba a lo más profundo de su ser, hizo la cabeza hacia atrás y Félix se regocijó de ver los pechos de Bridgette moverse de forma violenta gracias a ese vaivén, no pudo resistir la tentación de llevarse uno a la boca haciéndola gritar, una especie de gruñido salió de su pecho y la sintió a punto de llegar de nuevo al clímax.- Eres tan apretada…me encantas, me encanta como tu interior me aprieta tanto…¡ngh!- llegó el primero derramando su semilla caliente y al sentirlo de inmediato ella llegó también, le dejó llenarle, movió sus caderas un poco, se sentía llena, pero él no salió de ella, sino que se acercó y después de un corto pero necesitado beso él la tomó de la cadera y la haló hacia arriba dejándola a ella encima suyo.

-Félix…

-Déjame llenarte, quiero tener ese hijo contigo.- ella le miró con el mismo deseo que él, apenas se movió un poco y sintió lo duro que aún seguía, sintió la garganta seca por todo lo que había gemido, y faltaba. Sus caderas se movieron a un compás lento, sintiendo su interior recibirle con sumo agrado no queriendo dejarlo ir. Poco a poco aumentó la velocidad y la reducía llevando un ritmo y haciendo girar sus caderas, Félix suspiraba cada vez que hacía eso así que la velocidad aumentó, le necesitaba, sus gemidos se volvieron de nuevo más fuerte y ese vaivén la estaba volviendo loca, cuando sintió que ella estaba perdiendo el ritmo Félix la tomó de las caderas y comenzó a moverse haciéndola chillar de placer.

-¡Félix! ¡Félix! ¡Por favor…!

-¡Brid…!- sus rostros estaban sonrojados y pequeñas gotas de sudor estaban en todo su cuerpo, estaban a punto de llegar, pero Félix podía aguantar un poco más, se levantó para quedar sentado y la abrazó contra él sintiendo sus senos frotarse en su pecho y las manos de ella abrazarle desesperada arañando su espalda, él hizo lo mismo arañando su espalda y sin más una fuerte mordida en su hombro detonó a que Bridgette terminase primero y Félix después de tres estocadas se derramó en su interior. Ambos jadearon exhaustos, Félix se dejó caer con Bridgette encima suyo, no salió de ella, no por el momento, esperó un rato y Bridgette quedó profundamente dormida, cuando él la movió un poco tuvo que salir de su interior aunque no le gustase, los cubrió a ambos y miró por la ventana la fuerte lluvia que golpeaba con fuerza, miró a Bridgette y sonrió, acarició su vientre y la vio sonreír en sueños.

-Félix…- murmuró dormida.

-My lady…te amo.

Cuando Bridgette despertó todo estaba oscuro, la lluvia aún persistía pero no con tanta fuerza, vio alrededor no reconociendo nada en la oscuridad, vio un reloj de pared, las 4:20, entonces recordó, todo, recordó la fiesta, sus disculpas, y por supuesto como ambos se… un fuerte sonrojo se apoderó de ella y buscó una luz, casi tira una lámpara junto a la ventana, al encenderla vio que la frazada de la cama le cubría y un brazo le rodeaba la cintura, Félix estaba dormido, se veía tranquilo, en paz, pero Bridgette no, quería golpearlo, y ya tenía su puño listo y...se congeló, en su dedo estaba el anillo de compromiso que le había visto comprar y pedir ajustar, le quedaba perfecto, era hermoso, un anillo de oro blanco con un diamante rosa en forma de corazón, le entraron ganas de llorar, de repente se asustó al sentir la mano de Félix tomar la suya y sentarse a lado de ella.

-Félix, esto es…

-Lo tenía preparado, quería dártelo ese día pero…-suspira y esos hermosos ojos azules.- Bridgette Dupain-Cheng, me harías el hombre más feliz si aceptas casarte conmigo, prometo amarte a solo ti, respetarte, procurar llamarte siempre que pase algo, nunca hacer que no te sientas amada y amarte con todas mis nueve vidas, ¿aceptas ser mi esposa?- un par de lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de ella y sonrió.

-Debes cambiar algo de lo que dijiste.- él la miró confundido.- Me amarás a mí, y a nuestro hijo tanto como te amamos a ti.- él sonrió, la abrazó y besó su cabeza.

-Te amaré a ti y a nuestro bebe, y los que vengan.- ella rió y asintió.

-Acepto…- un último beso sella su compromiso, ambos duermen hasta el amanecer, Félix esta vez fue el primero en despertar y le siguió Bridgette que sonrió al ver que él la observaba.- Buenos días…

-Buenos días.- besó su frente y ella rió.

-Debemos levantarnos ya, todos se preguntarán qué pasó ayer con nosotros.- quiso moverse pero Félix le acercó más a él.- Félix, ¿qué haces?

-Podemos quedarnos más tiempo.- ella se ríe.

-Pero qué dices.

-Bridgette, quiero asegurarme.- ella le miró con una sonrisa intentando entenderle.

-¿Asegurarte de qué?- entonces una sonrisa adornó los labios de Félix y puso su mano en el vientre de Bridgette.

-Quiero asegurarme de que de verdad estás embarazada.- ella se sonrojó a más no poder.

-¿Y-Y cómo va-vas a hacer e-eso?- su sonrisa se ensanchó y mostró sus blancos y perfectos dientes.

-¿Tú cómo crees my lady?- su cara era tan roja como un tomate y esa sonrisa juguetona le decía sus intenciones.

-¡Félix eres un gato per…!- pero no pudo completar la oración, sus labios fueron atrapados en un beso y se dejó llevar, al separarse ella le mira con los ojos de nuevo oscurecidos.- Hay que…estar seguros.

Reservaron la habitación del hotel por todo el día y la noche, no dieron señales de vida hasta el lunes que ambos llegaron a la oficina tomados de la mano listos para dar la gran noticia.

…..

 **Y….espero les haya gustado yo… *se limpia la nariz por el leve derrame que tuvo* Lo siento, aun no controlo mis derrames nasales. Como sea, perodnen la demora pero hace días tuve unos dolores de cabeza por el clima y tuve que ponerme al corriente con mis otras historias, gracias por sus reviews, me los leo todos, no me dejo ninguno y gracias por su apoyo, el próximo capítulo quiero por favor me digan, quieren que sea para Adrien y Claude o cada quien por separado, o sea, un capítulo cada quien, les aviso, habrá epilogo, así que queda en sus manos si esta historia termina en cinco o seis capítulos. Gracias a todos, por favor no me maten, nada de tomatazos please TwT, un abrazo y hasta la siguiente!**


	4. Chapter 4

***Redoble de tambores***

 **Hola a todos! Gracias por el buen recibimiento de esta historia, y sí leo y sí agradezco a todos por sus reviews y comentarios, también a todos los fans de Esperanza en Paris que esperan más cosas con Juliet y Claude…en serio nunca pensé que estos dos fuesen a ser tan famosos, podría ser que un día verlos en un comic se me haga realidad? X3 Pero en fin! Por votaciones del público y PM´s enviados la pareja ganadora para éste capítulo es….Claude y Juliet! Y sin más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 4.

 _-Claude…Claude despierta._

 _La dulce voz de Juliet le obligó a abrir los ojos, estaban en su cuarto y la chica estaba sentada sobre él con una de sus camisetas puestas, no tenía nada más, y su cabello suelto le daba un aire sensual._

 _-Juliet tú…-ella puso su dedo en sus labios para hacerle callar._

 _-Claude, te tengo una sorpresa.- ella llevó sus manos a la camiseta que le quedaba grande y la subió dejándole ver que debajo tenía puesta una sexy lencería blanca de encaje, sus senos apenas eran cubiertos y la ropa interior poco dejaba a la imaginación, Juliet tenía un cuerpo de infarto sus senos eran redondos y pesados, sus caderas anchas, su cintura y esas hermosas piernas, sintió la boca seca, al querer tocarla ella amplia más su sonrisa y se acerca a su rostro como si le fuese a besar.- Feliz San Valentín…idiota._

Claude despertó de golpe y se levantó de la cama, todo había sido un sueño, miró el reloj, era tarde, el sol ya había comenzado a ocultarse, se levantó y fue que entonces notó la dolorosa erección que tenía en sus pantalones.

-Maldición.- entró al baño para darse una ducha bien fría, entró en la regadera y dejó que el agua lo empapara por completo, pero no se movía, se apoyó en la pared y sus manos se hicieron puños al recordar cómo había decepcionado a su novia.- Maldita sea soy un estúpido. Estuve esperando ese día y al final… ¡Aaaah!- gritó exasperado y después de un rato salió del baño hacia su habitación con sólo una toalla envolviendo su cintura, al llegar a su habitación miró la caja que ella le había lanzado. Miró la chaqueta, algunas cosas de la escuela y el paraguas, suspiró pero su vista se fijó en la ropa interior, un sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas y recordó su sueño, sus dedos rozaron la suave tela de encaje y de repente la puerta de su habitación se abre y puso su chaqueta sobre la caja y miró a quien se había metido a su cuarto.

-Hijo, ¿pasa algo? Me pareció escuchar...

-¡Mamá! Por favor, estoy desnudo.- dijo señalándose de cuerpo entero.

-Tonterías, tienes una toalla, y para tu información te he visto desnudo muchas veces.

-¡No es lo mismo ver a un niño pequeño que a un adulto!

-Hijo, las madres siempre veremos a nuestros hijos como niños.- Claude lanzó un bufido.

-Pues estoy bien, por favor ¿podrías darme algo de privacidad?

-Ya, ya, por cierto, ¿cómo te fue con Juliet ayer?- aquello fue como poner el dedo en la herida.

-Ah…bueno…pues…bien.

-Es una buena chica, me llamó días antes preguntando por todas tus comidas preferidas, al parecer quería darte la sorpresa.- ¿todas sus comidas preferidas? En verdad era un idiota.

-Todo bien…mamá, por favor, sal.

-Bien, bien, aunque no tienes nada que no haya visto.

-¡Mamá!- la mujer cerró la puerta riendo y él se sentó en la cama avergonzado.- ¿Qué clase de madre tengo?- entonces miró de nuevo la caja, frunció el ceño y se levantó de su cama.- No, no voy a dejar que termine.- comenzó a sacar su ropa y al ponerse su camiseta se tocó el cabello de atrás, estaba un poco largo y recordó que Juliet fue quien se lo hizo notar primero.

 _Juliet se rió a lo bajo y le acarició el cabello desde atrás._

 _-¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó él mientras hacía su tarea._

 _-Lo tienes largo de atrás._

 _-¿Ah? Oh bueno, es que no he tenido tiempo de ir a que me lo corten._

 _-Si quieres yo puedo cortártelo un día de estos._

 _-¿En serio podrías?_

 _-Claro, aunque…no sé si quiero.- sus manos pasaron por su cabeza y de repente él sintió algo tras de él, al tocarse atrás de la cabeza se dio cuenta de una pequeña coleta._

 _-¡AH! ¡Juliet!- ella se rió y le abrazó por detrás._

 _-Te queda bien.- Claude tuerce un momento la boca pero después sonríe y se voltea para besarla._

 _-Te amo.- ella le sonríe con un bonito sonrojo en su rostro._

 _-Yo también te amo._

Claude sonríe por ese recuerdo, no, no dejaría las cosas así, haría que Juliet le perdonase y haría lo que fuese pero en definitiva no dejaría las cosas así.

Juliet miró su departamento acostada en su sofá muy cansada.

-Tardaré años en desempacar todo, no sabía que tenía tantas cosas.- de repente su celular suena con una tonada pop que bien conocía para quién asigno, mira el mensaje que llegó a su celular y siente deseos de no haberlo hecho.-No puede ser… ¿mañana hay clases?- comenzó a marcar el número de teléfono y una voz alegre le respondió.

-Hola Juliet, ¿ya viste mi mensaje?

-Sí Rose, ya lo vi, ¿acaso encontraron a un profesor sustituto?

-Al parecer sí, ya sabes cómo se puso la directora cuando la maestra fue internada por esa apendicitis.

-Pero mañana es sábado, solo tendríamos una clase de una hora en la mañana y es todo, ¿quiere compensar las clases perdidas? Que empiece el lunes.- dijo con claro fastidio.

-¡Oh pero escuche que el nuevo profesor es tan guapo! ¡Y es un graduado de la Escuela de alta belleza! Espero que nos enseñe nuevos peinados.

-Ya… ¿compraste la cabeza para practicar?

-¡Claro! Aunque prefiero practicar con alguien en persona.

-Por el momento es mejor que primero practiques con la cabeza falsa, ¿Juleka te perdono lo que le hiciste a su cabello?

-Sí, ya lo hizo. Pero al final no salió tan mal.

-Tienes razón, Juleka se ve genial con el cabello corto. Bien, te veré mañana temprano.

-Adiós Juliet.- colgó y Juliet se levantó estirándose perezosa, ella estudiaba en la Academia de belleza con Rose, ambas deseaban abrir su propio negocio y poder destacar algún día en el medio, muchos se impresionaron de la carrera que ella decidió ya que con su cerebro hubiese podido hacer otra cosa, pero al final decidió ir por lo que ella le gustó y nadie pudo hacerla cambiar de opinión. Fue a darse una ducha, necesitaba despejar su mente de lo ocurrido ayer, quería dormir, no había dormido bien y necesitaba un merecido descanso, se puso su pijama, una camiseta naranja grande y un short de color negro, estaba lista para dejarse caer en la cama y caer directo en los brazos de Morfeo pero su celular vuelve a sonar, ¿Dónde había dejado ese aparato? Fue de vuelta a la sala y casi se tropieza con algunas cajas en el suelo.

-¿Hola?

-Hola Juliet, ¿estás ocupada?

-Marinette.- ella sonríe.- No, la verdad es que apenas acabo de desocuparme. Estoy rendida.

-Ya veo. Alya me llamó, mañana saldremos en la noche para intentar pasar un buen rato en donde trabaja Nino, ¿quieres venir?

-Claro, ¿a qué hora?

-A las ocho en punto.

-Bien, te veré en tu casa…-le parece escuchar algo en el fondo, ¿música?- ¿Qué es ese ruido?- escucha la voz de Marinette pero no le entiende, suena como una guitarra y una voz aparte al fondo, una voz desafinada.- ¿Mari?

-Espera un momento.- Juliet se quedó en la línea esperando a su amiga, más ruido se escucha en el fondo y unos ruidos, no podía imaginarse lo que estaba pasando, escucho unos gritos que le helaron la sangre y Marinette volvió al teléfono.- ¿Sigues ahí?- dijo algo enojada y Juliet sintió un escalofrío.

-¡S-sí! Entonces…hasta mañana a las ocho.

-Bien, yo…perdón, pasó algo con un gato.

-Oh…entiendo, bien te dejo descansar.

-Hasta mañana Juliet.- al colgar caminó hacia su habitación, ¿qué habrá hecho Adrien para hacer enojar a Marinette hace un momento? Sintió curiosidad pero de repente se siente mal, recordó lo ocurrido y cómo trato a Claude.

-Adrien lo intenta.- se siente triste y molesta, molesta porque Claude no le había llamado para cancelar ese día y triste porque desde que se fue no había tenido noticias de él, ¡era una masoquista!- Debe estar molesto… ¿pero qué pienso? Yo soy la que debo estar molesta. Yo soy la que poco le debe importar si me llama o…- alguien toca a la puerta, ella avanza con cuidado y se asoma por la mirilla de la puerta para ver quién era, al no ver a nadie abre con cuidado y no ve a nadie, pero en sus pies hay algo, una planta.- Una…peonia.- tomó la planta, volvió al ver por el pasillo pero no vio a nadie, de haberse fijado bien hubiese visto que en una de las esquinas Claude miró escondido cómo tomó la flor y cerró la puerta, él sonrió y se fue. Juliet llevó la planta a su ventana, la luz de la luna la hacía ver más bonita, mira que la maceta tiene un papel pegado y lo toma.

 **"Siento lo de antes, soy un idiota, perdón". Claude.**

Le entraron ganas de llorar, él en definitiva era un idiota, y estaba enamorada de él.

Claude se sabía el horario de su novia, claro, no de una forma tan obsesiva como alguna vez Marinette sabía el de Adrien, oh sí, se enteraron en el instituto, pero lo sabía, y hasta le tenía un poco de envidia porque él podía pasar varias horas interminables entre clases y el máximo de horas que ella pasaba en la academia eran de tres a cuatro horas dos o tres veces a la semana incluyendo sábados. Por eso cuando la vio salir de su clase e ir a otra aula le pareció extraño, fue entonces que notó que Rose se había dado cuenta de su presencia y se acercaba a él.

-Hola Claude.

-Hola Rose, ¿tienen otra clase?

-Sí, nos van a presentar a un maestro sustituto, dice que es muy guapo y talentoso, ¡ya quiero verlo!

-Ah...- Rose se despidió de él y Claude se sentó mirando fijo el salón de clases, esperando ver al famoso maestro, pronto vio a la directora, hablando con un chico, parecía algo afeminado, por lo que podía quedarse tranquilo, pero al verlo sonreír sintió un horrible escalofrío.- ¡Agh! Tiene aires de modelo.- cuando la puerta se abrió escuchó un montón de gritos y silbidos de las chicas, ¿era en serio?

Cuando Juliet alzó la vista vio a un chico apuesto de cabello largo y rubio, de inmediato todas sus compañeras se volvieron locas, ella suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-Muy buenos días, me llamo Luka Regnault y seré su maestro hasta que su maestra se recupere.- las voces de las chicas bajaron pero eran obvias las intenciones de la mayoría.-Y antes de que alguna pregunte, sí tengo pareja.- las voces pronto murieron y Juliet casi le da un ataque de risa al ver como el humor de las chicas del salón cayó estrepitosamente.

-¡Pfffft!

-Juliet.- le regañó Rose al ver cómo se aguantaba la risa.

-Lo siento es que…no puedo evitarlo.- al final la clase había sido una simple demostración de lo que verían esa semana, al salir la chica se queda estática al ver a Claude hablar con Juleka.

Nunca pensó que esperaría a su novia junto con Juleka, se había sorprendido de ver que su largo cabello oscuro había sido cortado hasta la altura de los hombros, le quedaba muy bien, aún conservaba aquellas luces púrpuras de su cabello y hablaba poco, cosa que en esos momentos agradecía. Cuando Rose llegó para abrazar a su amiga vio a Juliet que le miraba fijamente, parecía incómoda por alguna razón.

-Juliet…- se acercó a ella pero parecía evitarle, ¿acaso seguía enfadada?

-¿Qué quieres Claude?

-Juliet, yo…quería hablar contigo.- ella le miró fijamente y se cruzó de brazos.

-Te escucho.

-Yo…sé que hice mal y soy un completo idiota, lo admito, no ha sido la primera vez que te lastimo, pero debes creerme cuando te digo que no fue mi intención olvidarme así nada más de la fecha, debí haberte llamado, estar atento a mi alrededor, porque no sabes lo mal que me siento al saber que te fallé, a ti que eres lo más importante y… en serio lo siento, Juliet.- estaba en serio arrepentido, la vio desviar la mirada y suspirar cerrando los ojos para después fruncir el ceño, estaba pensando, la conocía muy bien, su ceño se hizo más profundo y después abrió los ojos mirándole otra vez.

-Necesito tiempo a solas.

-¿Qué? Juliet…

-Me lastimó mucho lo que hiciste, digo, lo que no hiciste, por eso por estos días necesito no verte, aclarar lo que tengo aquí dentro. Te lo pido de favor, yo te buscaré, no me busques.- Claude quiere tocarla, abrazarle y decirle que aquello sería una agonía, pero al verla tan a la defensiva supo que si lo hacía podría hacer mal.

-Si eso necesitas está bien.- Claude baja la mirada.- Pero… ¿me darás una respuesta?

-Sí.- le dijo segura y él asintió.

-Bien…entonces, ¿nos vemos?- ella asintió y comenzó a caminar, él sintió un hueco en el estómago, cuando ella pasó de largo y un sutil aroma a frambuesas llegó a su nariz, aguantó las ganas de besarla, y aunque le dolía, tenía que esperar.

Juliet no supo cómo caminó lejos de él, sus pies los sintió como si fueran de plomo, al llegar a su departamento se dejó caer de cara en el sofá, la distancia le haría bien, y esa noche olvidarse un rato de sus problemas podría ayudarle a pensar con claridad.

 _-Yo…lo siento.- dijo ella apenada ambos estaban en la cama de Claude, todavía vestidos, al menos ella porque él ya no tenía su camiseta, no había nadie en la casa y aquello hubiese sido un momento de entrega total, ambos recostados, él encima de ella, pero…- No me siento aún lista.- fue lo que ella le dijo, tenía miedo, no sabía dejarse llevar, ¿y si se equivocaba? ¿y si no resultaba placentero para él? De repente un beso en su frente la tranquiliza, y al verle a los ojos puede ver una infinita ternura en ellos y una hermosa sonrisa._

 _-No pasa nada Juliet, es normal tener miedo siendo la primera vez._

 _-Pero tú no pareces asustado._

 _-Lo estoy, en serio, estoy nervioso y tiemblo como una hoja, pero estoy contigo, y mi amor por ti opaca mis miedos y dudas.- ella se sonroja tanto que su cara parece un tomate, él se ríe y se levanta ayudando a que ella se siente quedando frente a él._

 _-Lo siento…_

 _-No lo sientas.- la abraza y acaricia su cabeza.- No importa cuánto pase, yo esperaré, porque solo deseo estar contigo. Así que está bien.- Juliet le correspondió el abrazo y una lágrima solitaria resbaló de su mejilla._

 _-Gracias…_

Cuando Juliet despertó de ese sueño miró alrededor, se abrazó a sí misma, había sentido su calor, su aroma, quiso verle, de repente la necesidad de verle era enorme, pero...

-No, yo…le pedí tiempo, piensa Juliet.- miró el reloj, se levantó y miró por su ventana la pequeña vista que tenía de la ciudad, una de las razones por la que compró el sitio.- Claude…oh vamos, esa noche de copas atrofió mi cerebro, mejor comienzo a ver qué hago para matar el tiempo.- no quería pensar, no ese día, estaba cansada de pensar, intentó leer pero no pudo y al final los video juegos fueron su escape, cuando llegó la hora se arregló para irse a casa de Marinette, se puso una blusa de tirantes blanca y encima otra blusa un poco más grande que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros de colores rosa y amarillo, se puso una falda de color café y unas sandalias de tacón pequeño del mismo color, recogió su cabello en un moño descuidado y un ligero maquillaje en el rostro. Al salir vio algunas nubes grises en el cielo, pero las ignoró, al llegar a la casa de Marinette la saludó, Marinette vestía con un vestido negro de tirantes y una chaqueta de mangas hasta los codos de color rojo, definitivamente los colores de Ladybug, tenía el cabello suelto, zapatillas rojas y un maquillaje ligero que resaltaba sus rasgos y un labial tan rojo como su chaqueta.- Buenas noches Ladybug.

-Buenas noches Queen Bee.- ambas rieron y atrás de Marinette Alya salió, vistiendo una falda negra y una blusa de tirantes naranja.

-Oh, al fin llegas Juliet.

-¿Alya? ¿Llegue tarde?

-No, pero decidí venir temprano para irnos apenas llegaras.- Marinette sonrió y pasó cada uno de sus brazos por los hombros de sus amigas.

-¿Y qué esperamos? Vamos a divertirnos.

-/¡SI!/- respondieron Alya y Juliet a la vez.

Claude suspiró en la barra de aquel antro, no sabía cómo rayos lo habían convencido de venir con Nino y Adrien, pero lo habían hecho, le dijeron que se vistiera para la ocasión, aunque no entendía qué ocasión lo hizo, se puso una camiseta azul sin mangas, una chaqueta blanca y unos jeans oscuros, miró su vaso, apenas lo había tocado, y después miró a Adrien que estaba apoyado de espaldas en la barra con una sonrisa en su rostro, como su costumbre Adrien vestía con lo más nuevo de línea de ropa, una camisa negra, una chaqueta verde oscuro, unos jeans y zapatos oscuros.

-¿Qué estamos esperando? Sin ofender pero me estoy aburriendo.

-¿Qué pasa zorrito? ¿Decaído?

-Mira gato no sé qué tienes pero ahora…- le miró molesto hasta que Nino interfiere entre los dos, éste vestía más informal, una camiseta de tirantes azul, unos pantalones de tela holgados negros, su gorra roja y varias pulseras de colores en sus brazos.

-Chicos, calma, están aquí para divertirse y verme arrasar allá arriba.- dijo señalando la consola del DJ. Adrien sonrió a su amigo.

-Por supuesto Nino, estamos aquí para apoyarte.- había algo en la mirada del Agreste que no pudo identificar.

-Bien, me voy, diviértanse.- cuando Nino les dejó solos Claude y Adrien miraron por donde su amigo se iba, entonces notaron a Alya que se acercó para desearle la mejor de las suertes.

-¿Vino Alya?

-Bien, me voy, te dejo Claude.

-Oye Adrien…- le dejó solo, miró a Nino ir a la consola y comenzar su mezcla mientras Alya le daba ánimos, si Alya estaba allí entonces Marinette había venido también.- Con razón tenía esa sonrisa…entonces, un momento.- si Marinnette y Alya estaban allí entonces Juliet estaría también, dejó la barra rápidamente y comenzó a buscar a Juliet, ignoró a varias chicas que intentaron hablar con él, al principio educado, después la dejaba con la palabra en la boca si insistían, miró por todos lados intentando ubicar a su novia hasta que la ve en la parte de arriba del lugar, estaba sentada en una de las mesas con Marinette, pero también vio algo que no le gusto, dos chicos intentaban hablar con ellas. Vio a Marinette levantarse molesta y dejar la mesa mientras uno de los chicos la siguió, el otro de inmediato se sentó en el lugar de Marinette, Claude subió inmediatamente, un pequeño disturbio comenzó a originarse por donde Marinette se había ido y Juliet se levantó de la mesa, pero el tipo que se quedó con ella le tomó del brazo.

-Tranquila linda, pasemos un buen rato tú y yo.

-Por si aún no les queda claro a ustedes dos no queremos pasar el rato con ustedes.- le dijo Juliet molesta.- Así que desaparezcan.- algo captó la atención de la gente donde se había ido Marinette, ella intentó zafarse de ese molesto tipo e ir con su amiga pero él apretó con más fuerza.

-¿Y tú y tu amiga no entienden que queremos pasar un buen rato con ustedes?

-¡Suéltame! ¡Duele!- ella le pegó en la espinilla y el sujeto le soltó por un segundo, pero aferró su agarre a su hombro.

-Tú pequeña…- una mano le tomó del pecho y lo estampó sobre la mesa que cayó al suelo con fuerza, Juliet voltea y ve a Claude que le había salvado.

-Claude…- el tipo quedó aturdido en el suelo y Claude miró a Juliet, tenía que controlarse o estaba seguro que mataría al desgraciado por ponerle la mano encima, cuando se quiso levantar un fuerte golpe en la cara lo dejó tirado.

-¡Claude, basta!- él la miró, ella se veía asustada, así que sin más dejó al tipo y tomó a Juliet de la cadera poniéndola sobre sus hombros.-¡Claude!

-Nos vamos.

-¡Oye! ¡Bájame!- Claude bajó y vio a Adrien que tenía a Marinette en sus brazos como una princesa, le sonrió y salió de allí con su novia, el cielo nocturno estaba por completo nublado y unas cuantas gotas comenzaron a caer.- ¡Claude! ¡Bájame!

-Lo haré cuando lleguemos a tu departamento.

-A mi depar…- notó cómo la gente les miraba y ella empezó a patalear, sentía tanta vergüenza.

-Bájame ahora mismo.

-No.

-¡Puedo caminar!

-No me importa.-la lluvia comenzó a caer ligera y la cara de Juliet estaba roja, Claude le sujetó las piernas para que dejara de patearle y ella tanto apenada como enojada le gritó.

-¡Suéltame zorro idiota!- le dio un codazo en las costillas que le hizo doblarse y soltarla, las calles comenzaron a vaciarse por la repentina lluvia y ella se sintió mal de inmediato por haberle dado tal golpe.-Claude lo siento yo…- pero cuando vio que se iba a levantar ella retrocedió y comenzó a correr.

-¡Juliet!

-¡No me sigas!

-¡Espe…!- se dolió de la espalda.- Tenía que enseñarle a dar ese golpe…

Juliet dejó de correr cuando casi se resbala por sus sandalias, aquella noche había sido un desastre en letras mayúsculas, había ido a divertirse y dejar de pensar un rato y terminó viendo a su novio que la sacó de allí como un costal de papas.

-¿Es que este día no puede empeorar?- un fuerte relámpago le asusta y la lluvia se intensificó de golpe.- ¡¿En serio?!- le gritó a la nada e intentó resguardarse de la lluvia, pero aquello era inútil, se dio cuenta que era la única que estaba en la calle, otro relámpago la obliga a acelerar el paso, casi resbalando sobre sus propios pies. Al cruzar una calle intentó frenar su carrera cuando vio las luces de un auto, pero resbaló, y antes de caer y tal vez que sus piernas fuesen atropelladas por el vehículo sintió que alguien la abrazó muy fuerte por detrás. El auto pasó y ella se sujetó con fuerza de los brazos de Claude que la tenía bien sujeta.

-¿Estás bien?- apenas le escuchó con el sonido del agua y el sonido de su corazón, ella se volteó a verle a la cara, estaba tan empapado como ella y cansado, parecía como si hubiese corrido la maratón.

-¿Eh?

-¿Estás bien?

-S-sí…-apenas pudo articular palabra y Claude dejó caer la cabeza en su hombro aliviado.

-Gracias al cielo…- ambos se quedaron en aquella posición un rato hasta que él le toma la mano y empiezan a caminar.- Vamos a tu departamento.- ella no dijo nada sino que apretó más su mano. Al llegar al departamento él suspiró y miró a Juliet con una sonrisa.- Ya llegamos.- ella no dijo nada.- Pues…creo que debo irme.- Claude miró su mano, él había aflojado su agarre pero ella no.

-¿No quieres pasar?- preguntó ella y él no dijo nada, estaba sorprendido, lentamente asintió y se podía ver un leve rubor en ambos. Al pasar ella se quitó las odiosas sandalias y el moño de su cabello dejandolo suelto, volteó a ver a Claude que parecía no saber qué hacer. -Espera aquí, voy a buscar algo para ti.- ella fue a su habitación, se quitó la blusa holgada quedando con la de tirantes, de no haberse concentrado en buscar ropa para Claude se hubiese fijado que la tela mojada transparentaba su sostén rosa y su piel. Al regresar con toallas y ropa Juliet se congeló al ver cómo Claude se quitaba la chaqueta y la camiseta en su sala, ¿cómo podía ser que ahora tuviese calor cuando estaba empapada?- ¡Hey!- cuando él volteó una toalla le golpeó la cara y la tomo antes de que cayera.- Toma, es lo más grande que tengo. El baño está en la primera puerta.-le dejó la ropa en las manos.

-Gracias…-se sonrojó al notar la blusa mojada y desvió la vista.- Deberías ir tú primero.

-Ve tú, no quiero que te enfermes y sentirme culpable por eso.- ella comenzó a secarse el cabello con su propia toalla, vio que él se acercó y Juliet fue a su ventana dándole la espalda, sentía su cara roja.- Anda o te vas a enfermar…

-Juliet…- se acercó a ella, no la tocó pero estaba a centímetros de hacerlo.-Juliet…

-Estoy hecha un lío.- confesó bajando la mirada.- En serio me molestó mucho lo que hiciste, 68 mensajes recordándome el día del amor y terminé sola toda una tarde con una canasta de picnic en medio del parque viendo un montón de parejas pasar. Me costó mucho, y no hablo de la comida, sino que estaba… o me sentía lista para estar contigo.- su voz comenzó a sonar rara para ella.- Y ahora no sé…quiero estar enfadada, quiero gritarte, pero…es que no puedo, haces que mi cabeza no trabaje bien. Siempre haces que me confunda.- se dio cuenta que estaba llorando.- No sé qué debo hacer contigo. ¿Gritarte? ¿Besarte? ¿Por qué le haces esto a mi cabeza?- Claude le abraza por detrás, la sintió temblar y la estrechó con fuerza.

-Lo siento…

-No hables.

-Lo siento, perdóname.

-¡Basta!

-Juliet perdón.- ella aprieta los dientes, rápidamente se voltea y lo calla, tuvo que pararse de puntitas pero lo logró, ese beso calmó todo lo que ambos sentían, miedos, dudas, todo se desvaneció en ese momento, Claude la tomó de la cintura, podía oler ese aroma a frambuesas que ella tenía, al separarse ambos se miraron a los ojos completamente sonrojados.

-Claude creo que…-él no la dejó continuar, la besó con una fogosidad que la sorprendió, enterró sus manos en los cabellos de Juliet y las bajó hasta su cadera donde la alzó y ella se sujetó de él abrazando sus caderas con sus piernas.

-¿Dónde está tu cuarto?

-A-Al fondo pero no sé si…- otro beso la calló, la cargó hasta la habitación, abrió la puerta y casi tropieza con una caja en el suelo pero la hizo llegar a la cama a salvo, cuando se separaron ella intentó mirarle, pero el cuarto estaba demasiado oscuro, estiró su mano hacia su buró y encendió la pequeña lámpara que había encima y la tenue luz iluminó un poco, al ver a Claude a los ojos le parecieron más oscuros y profundos, sintió su corazón latir con fuerza.- C-Claude…

-No pienses…

-¿Qué?

-Piensas demasiado, no lo hagas.- acercó su rostro al de ella.- Haz lo que sientes.- susurró a su oído y la sintió temblar. Juliet llevó una de sus manos al rostro de Claude, sus dedos rozaron su rostro con cuidado y él cerró sus ojos un momento hasta que su mano se posa en su mejilla.

-Me es difícil…

-Entonces déjame ayudarte.- ella asintió y ambos se unieron en un nuevo beso, lleno de pasión, lento para no asustarla, las lenguas de ambos se encontraron en aquella dulce danza, las manos de Juliet fueron a la espalda de su novio, su cuerpo era cálido y agradable, al separarse por la necesidad de aire él llevó sus manos al borde de la blusa de tirantes, fue cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo mojada que estaba, le sonrió en señal de que continuara, él retiró la prenda con su ayuda y al verla en ese sostén rosa sintió que los pantalones serían su peor enemigo en ese momento. La sujetó de la nuca con delicadeza y sus labios bajaron a su cuello dejando un pequeño camino de besos, sintió su pulso acelerado y el de él estaba igual, ese aroma que Juliet tenía era demasiado adictivo, dejó una pequeña marca en su clavícula y después bajó al nacimiento de sus senos, su mano libre fue a su espalda, otorgando suaves caricias que la hicieron estremecer mostrando lo sensible que era, él sonrió y al encontrar el broche del sostén lo intentó desabrochar, una, dos, tres veces, suspiró frustrado entre los senos de su novia haciéndole cosquillas. Juliet con cuidado pasó sus manos en los brazos de Claude, él alzó la mirada y ella le dedicó una sonrisa para después llevar sus manos atrás de ella, en un movimiento el sostén colgaba sobre su cuerpo, intentó quitárselo pero Claude no le dejó, sus labios fueron a su cuello y sus manos a los tirantes, con lentitud le quitó el sostén y lo hizo a un lado, bajó sus labios y se detuvo para contemplar aquellos perfectos y redondos senos, miró a Juliet y ella se veía avergonzada, su lengua tocó el rosado pezón y ella gimió temblando, él la miró sorprendido, apenas la había tocado y reaccionó así, sonrió y de nuevo volvió a lamer, ella volvió a gemir, sintió su lengua girar alrededor de la aureola y volver a dar un lengüetazo directo al pezón, era demasiado dulce y suave, su boca le rodeó el seno y comenzó a succionar, ella arqueó la espalda pero su mano fue a la cabeza de Claude para que prosiguiera, cuando terminó con ese siguió con el otro, las reacciones de Juliet le motivaban más pero la trataría con cuidado, tal y como lo merecía, era una delicada flor que trataría con toda la ternura posible. Al terminar él le miró fijamente, la respiración de Juliet era agitada, ninguno de los dos había dicho alguna palabra en todo ese tiempo, se habían comunicado con caricias y miradas, y eso era suficiente por el momento. Ella pasó saliva y movió sus manos al pecho de su novio, era fuerte, después de todo él practicaba muchos deportes, una de sus manos fue de su hombro y con lentitud trazando cada músculo que sentía hasta su espalda mientras la otra estaba al frente sintiendo y viendo las reacciones de Claude que cerró los ojos, un suspiro por parte de él le hizo ver un punto sensible al frente, volvió a pasar sus dedos rozando un costado y sintió que se estremeció, siguió y subió sus manos con lentitud hasta su rostro, un beso rápido y después sus labios fueron al cuello tal y como hizo con ella, Juliet escuchó suspiros de su parte, sus manos se movieron con lentitud pasando de su espalda hacia su torso, un suspiro más fuerte se escuchó cuando ella volvió a acariciar ese punto sensible, la mano de Claude en su rostro le hizo alzar la mirada, ella le miró y él era ahora quien tenía la respiración agitada, sonrió contenta de ver que había provocado eso, de repente se sobresalta al sentir las manos del Claude en su cadera, ella le miró y pudo leer que él necesitaba su permiso para bajar la falda, desvió la mirada un momento apenada pero asintió, de nuevo la hizo mirarlo, necesitaba una confirmación, ella asintió de nuevo. Bajó la falda y la tiró al suelo, lo único que le quedaba de ropa interior era aquella prenda que hacía juego con el sostén, la mano de Claude se posó debajo de sus senos, bajó con suavidad y Juliet tembló por los escalofríos que aquello le provocó, al llegar abajo acercó su mano a su intimidad, su pulgar la rozó por sobre la tela y ella gimió fuerte. Él bajó para estar a la altura de su intimidad, la miró desde esa posición y ella le regresó la mirada temerosa, él estiró su mano para que ella le diese la suya, y así lo hizo, ella la tomó sintiéndose más segura. Claude le sonrió, con su mano libre bajó la última prenda dejándola por completo expuesta a él, su mano fue a su intimidad, apenas la toco ella saltó y gimió apretando su mano, Claude respiró hondo y siguió en su tarea, podía sentir lo húmeda y caliente que estaba, introdujo con cuidado uno de sus dedos y Juliet gimió apretando su mano temblando, con cuidado comenzó a meterlo y sacarlo, tomando un ritmo al escuchar los suspiros y gemidos de Juliet, retiró su mano y ella movió un poco la cadera buscando su atención, Claude sonrió y bajó su rostro, ella se avergonzó y cerró las piernas, pero él apretó su mano para que le viera, ambos se miraron un momento, él se veía muy serio así que ella sola abrió las piernas con el rostro totalmente sonrojado. Su rostro bajó hacia su intimidad, se acercó y comenzó a lamer, ella se retorció y gimió, pero ninguno soltó la mano del otro, Claude con su mano libre la tenía sujeta de la cadera, sentía su miembro crecer al escuchar sus gemidos y comenzaba a dolerle, hundió su boca en la intimidad de Juliet y lamió como si estuviese besándola, pasando su lengua por los labios y adentrándose lo más posible, la estaba volviendo loca. Le sorprendió sentir la mano de Juliet en su cabeza, pero no para alejarlo, sino para que siguiera, tenía un sabor dulce, se separó un poco y su lengua empezó a lamer rozando su pequeño e hinchado botón, ella gritó de placer y no pudo más, sintió una liberación que le hizo sentir que sus entrañas ardían, Claude no abandonó su lugar, él lamió y bebió cada gota que ella había derramado. Cuando se separó para ver a Juliet le hizo sentir más dolor en su erección, su cabello rizado regado por sobre la almohada, su rostro sonrojado, sus labios hinchados entreabiertos y sus ojos grises que se habían oscurecido, ella era perfecta, un ángel, su ángel. Ella se acercó a Claude, le miró a los ojos y su mano fue a su pantalón, él asintió dándole permiso de hacer lo que quisiera, bajó su pantalón y él le ayudó a quitárselo, con el bóxer puesto ella notó su erección, pero no se dejó atemorizar por el momento, pasó un grueso trago de saliva y cuando bajó la última prenda ella miró sorprendida y asustada lo grande que era, pero quería seguir, ella pidió su mano esta vez y él se la dio, sus dedos se entrelazaron un poco, ella sonrió y su mano libre tomó el miembro de Claude, lo escuchó suspirar de inmediato, eso le hizo sentirse más segura, su mano comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo, su pulgar acarició la punta y dejó un beso en ese mismo lugar, él gruño pero no porque no le gustara, ella entendió cuando Claude apretó su mano, Juliet siguió, su mano se movía de arriba abajo y dejaba un beso en lugares distintos, los suspiros de Claude fueron más fuertes combinados con los gruñidos, ella lamió desde arriba y bajó su lengua lentamente por todo el largo para volver a subir, lamió de nuevo la punta pasando su lengua y saboreó el líquido pre-seminal, al final dejó un beso y le dio su espacio mirando sus reacciones, Claude tenía los dientes apretados, había aguantado no correrse en su rostro, lo más difícil hasta el momento, soltaron sus manos y Claude la tomó de los hombros para acostarla en la cama, ambos mirándose sabiendo cuál sería el siguiente paso, o si es que lo cruzarían o no, el acarició su rostro, su cuello y pasó su mano a su brazo, la sentía fría, pero no sabía si era por la buena mojada que se habían dado antes o por el miedo.

-Claude…- al fin volvían a hablar.

-Estás helada…

-¿Te molesta?

-No…- ella rió y acarició su rostro.

-Tú eres muy cálido.- él sonrió un momento y la besó tiernamente.

-¿Eso te molesta?- ella negó con la cabeza, volvió a sonreír pero suspira antes de volver a hablar.- No lo haré si no estás lista, te amo demasiado Juliet, así que no te sientas presionada.- ambos se vieron un por un momento a los ojos, ella quiso llorar, sonrió y tomó su rostro con ambas manos para acercarlo a ella y susurrar a su oído.

-Si no es contigo no deseo hacerlo con nadie más, te amo.- él se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo, la miró a los ojos y ambos juntaron sus frentes.

-Te amo también mi ángel.-se acomodó entre sus piernas y las flexionó un poco para que ella se apoyase, ambos acercaron su mano y las entrelazaron, sus miembro rozó su intimidad un poco antes de poder empezar a entrar en ella, comenzó con la punta y ella frunció el ceño, poco a poco comenzó a entrar, ella apretó su mano con fuerza y entonces topó con algo, se sintió feliz de saber que tomaría esa parte de ella, él y nadie más podría sentir la gloria que sentía al estar dentro de su amada. Empujó haciendo que ella se quejara, intentó no hacerlo de forma tan brusca, siguió empujando hasta que su velo se rompió. Ella gritó de dolor y lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, él se acercó alarmado y comenzó a besarle para tranquilizarla, surtió un mínimo de efecto, ella dejó de llorar y su mano libre fue a su hombro para poder sujetarse de él con fuerza.

-¡Ah! Claude…

-¿Quieres que siga?- preguntó inseguro pero ella le sonrió de forma dulce y le beso.

-Sí…- él asintió y fue entrando más, cuando entró por completo ella apretó su mano, una lágrima cayó de sus ojos pero quería que él se moviera, cuando lo hizo ella buscó sus labios para acallar sus quejidos, él así lo hizo, ambos se besaron mientras ese tortuoso y lento vaivén comenzaba a aliviarla, Claude sentía que estaba en el cielo, era cálido y apretado, siguió moviéndose lentamente, besando a su novia cuyas quejas eran amortiguadas por sus labios, pero pronto ella comenzó a sentir algo cruzar por su cuerpo, sintió como su interior comenzó a quemarse y sus gemidos ya no eran de dolor sino de placer, se separó de ese beso y gimió moviendo su cabeza hacia atrás, él la miró anonadado por tanta belleza, sintió como Juliet movió su cadera para más contacto, quería que se moviera más, entendió y aumentó la velocidad de las embestidas, los gemidos de ella eran música para sus oídos y la forma en que decía su nombre era sublime, él también suspiraba en voz baja y sentía su interior derretirle.

-Juliet…te adoro…

-¡Ah!…Claude…- las piernas de ella se enredaron a sus caderas para profundizar las embestidas, Juliet sintió que estaba cerca de la cima de nuevo.- ¡Te amo!… ¡te amo!…ah sí…

-Mi ángel…- la embestidas se volvieron más rápidas y fuertes, gimió con fuerza y ella se tapó pero Claude retiró su mano.- Déjame escucharte, déjame escuchar tu bella voz…mi ángel…- así lo hizo, sus gemidos no pudieron ser acallados, la habitación estaba llena de los sonidos de los amantes que ahogaban el sonido de la lluvia y los relámpagos. El sonido de ambos cuerpos chocar y el sonido de la cama cimbrarse por el fuerte movimiento junto con sus gemidos eran la melodía perfecta, gritó el nombre de Claude varias veces y eso lo motivaba más, sus embestidas se volvieron salvajes y Juliet no aguantó más, apretó su mano con fuerza y llegó al clímax de nuevo, Claude sintió como su interior le exprimía dentro y después de dos embestidas derramó su semilla dentro de ella, Juliet se sintió plena, llena de algo cálido, y no le dejó separarse hasta que sus piernas se volvieron por completo como de gelatina y él se apoyó en ella intentando no caer sobre todo su peso encima de ella.

-C-Claude…-intentó recuperar el aliento

-Juliet…- ella vio preocupación en sus ojos, y entonces sonrió.

-Tranquilo…es un día seguro.

-¿Estás segura?- Juliet esperó un momento para contestar con fluidez.

-Co-comencé a hacer cuentas hace mucho…sí, estoy segura.- él se sintió aliviado, la verdad es que criar a un hijo ahora no estaba en sus planes pero…

-Aún si llegase a pasar, mi amor por ti crecería mi ángel.- ella no entendió lo que dijo.

-¿Qué dices?- él se rió al ver su expresión.

-Nada, que te amo demasiado.- ella sonrió, se sentía exhausta pero feliz, abrazó a Claude y él se movió para caer a un lado de la cama sin separarla de su abrazo.

-Te amo…te amo tanto…

-Yo también te amo Juliet, como no tienes idea.- ella poco a poco comenzó a quedarse dormida, salió de ella y sintió esa sensación de vació, se sentía también cansado, Claude los cubrió a ambos con las frazadas de la cama, se sentía feliz, por eso cuando ella durmió en sus brazos se quedó contemplándola largo rato hasta que no pudo más y durmió.

Durmieron hasta casi el medio día, él fue el primero en despertar o eso creyó él, sonrió de ver a Juliet junto a él y aspiró su dulce aroma, pasó su mano por sus caderas, y escuchó una tenue risa, abre bien los ojos, sonríe, se levanta y se pone sobre de ella.

-Oh, parece ser que alguien se está haciendo la dormida.- Juliet no se movió pero se podía ver una leve sonrisa.- Muy bien, vamos a despertar a esta dormilona.- comenzó a hacerle cosquillas y ella no soportó y rió con fuerza.

-¡Ya basta!- intentó empujarle pero él le abrazó y gruño como si fuera un animal salvaje.- ¡Noooo!

-¡Síííí!- ella dejó de reírse cuando Claude la jaló para ponerla acostada sobre él, aun con la sabana sobre de ellos podía sentir su perfecta anatomía, era increíble cómo encajaban.

-Eres un tramposo.

-¿Yo? Yo no soy quien finge dormir.

-Es que…no quería separarme de ti.- le dijo con un leve sonrojo y él besó su frente.

-Desde hoy no me separaré de ti mi pequeño ángel.- ella le miró con dulzura y se acomoda en su pecho para sonreír ampliamente.

-Eres un zorro astuto.

-Lo sé.

-Pero sabes que todavía no te perdono, ¿verdad?

-¡¿EH?!- ella se ríe y sus manos toman su rostro y se enredan en su cabello.

-¡Es broma! Tranquilo zorrito, aunque…me gustaría poder probar un nuevo tinte de cabello, color rosa pastel.- él frunce el ceño disgustado y mientras ella reía aprovecha para ponerla debajo de él.

-Creo que necesitan que te den una lección.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, para ser un ángel puedes ser muy perversa.- ambos se besan hasta que el sonido del teléfono de Claude les separa, Claude suspira frustrado y se levanta para buscar sus pantalones, estaban en el suelo completamente húmedos, ¿Cómo rayos su celular sobrevivió con tanta agua? Apenas contestó y las voces de sus compañeros de proyecto no se hicieron esperar.

-Bueno.

-¡Hey Le Blanc! No sé qué rayos haces pero necesitamos tu ayuda. El proyecto es para mañana.

-¿Ah? Pensé que dijeron que estarían bien.

-No cuando se ha ido a la porra media ala pediátrica, así que mueve tu trasero y ven acá.- colgaron y Claude bufó, Juliet se cubrió con la frazada de la cama y se acercó abrazándole por detrás.- Lo siento…debo correr.

-No te preocupes. Te entiendo.

-Juliet…

-Te puedo llevar el almuerzo si quieres.- el rostro del castaño se ilumina.

-¿En serio?

-Claro. No te dejaría solo, desesperado y con hambre.

-¡Juliet te adoro!- se voltea para abrazarla.

-Pero va en serio lo del tinte de cabello.

-¡Eh!

-Tranquilo, procuraré que no sea rosa.

-Eres cruel.

-No, soy perversa.- ambos se ríen y se besan, aquel momento prometía muchos más en el futuro, no importando las piedras que estén en el camino, ambos podrán seguir adelante sin soltar sus manos.- Ya para o se te hará tarde.

-Mmmm… ¿no quieres compartir ducha?

-¡¿Eh?!- ella se sonrojó hasta parecer un tomate, sí, Claude la adoraba y no la dejaría ir nunca.

…

 **Y espero les haya gustado, intenté hacer el momento lo más dulce posible, no como un acto carnal sino como lo que es, hacer el amor, ésta es una pareja que no pensé que consiguiera tanta popularidad, en serio gracias a todos lo que lo han hecho posible! TwT Bien la próxima pareja es Adrien y Marinette y éste tiene más momentos graciosos, todos conocemos al gato. En fin, gracias por leer, no me maten piedad, nada de tomatazos o piedras, dejen sus reviews que en serio me encanta leerlos, un gustazo! Un abrazo! Y hasta la siguiente!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Sé que me tardé en actualizar, lo siento, en serio, pero necesitaba que quedara muy bien este capítulo. Espero sea de su agrado, es un puro Adrienette, y por favor, por favor tengan piedad con esta humilde escritora. Bueno, sin nada más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 5.

Adrien Agreste sabía que no la tenía fácil y menos con Marinette, había olvidado el día de San Valentín, por supuesto sus intenciones no fueron malas cuando acepto el trabajo, su objetivo era simple, trabajar para obtener dinero y poder tener su propio departamento y después proponerle a Marinette vivir juntos. Incluso Juliet le había ayudado un poco en buscar opciones de departamentos cuando ella buscaba un nuevo lugar, hasta le mandaba avisos sobre departamentos y algunas fotografías de los lugares más prometedores y que cumplían con al menos una parte de lo que buscaba: espacioso, buen precio, con buena vista y una zona tranquila. Suspiró y miró la Torre Eiffel desde los escalones del Trocadero, aquel lugar era el favorito de Marinette cuando buscaba inspiración, cerró los ojos pensando que Marinette estaba sentad a lado suyo dibujando, sabía cada una de sus manías y le encantaban, si llevaba el cabello suelto lo recogía, humedecía sus dulces y preciosos labios con la lengua, cuando algo no le gustaba arrancaba la hoja y la hacía pelota, pero no tiraba todas, al final tomaba las que le parecían prometedoras, volvía a alisar las hojas y las guardaba para futuros proyectos y cuando miraba mucho un dibujo y lo pensaba se mordía un poco el labio inferior y después miraba hacia la torre frente a ella y suspiraba buscando inspiración. Suspiró frustrado, se sentía cansado, no había dormido en toda la noche y esperó a su novia enfrente de su casa deseando verla para rogar su perdón y tratar de explicar todo, ¿y cómo termino? Con una Marinette furiosa y un quiche hecho trizas en la banqueta, una perdida lamentable…

-Marinette…- necesitaba consejo, alguien que pudiese entender lo que pasaba en ese momento, no podía llamar a Felix, en ese momento ya estaría en la oficina y estaba lidiando de seguro con Bridgette, y Claude es su amigo, pero igual tenía un serio problema con su novia y no quería tratar ahora con el emocional zorro. Así que sólo había una persona en todo este mundo capaz de ayudarlo, marcó su número y una voz somnolienta contestó.

-¿Bueno?...

-… ¡¿Alya?!- ¿había marcado mal?

-Ah… Adrien, espera.- se escuchó en el fondo de la línea cómo Alya llamaba a Nino. Genial, su amigo tuvo acción anoche y él no, que tan mal estaba.

-¿Adrien?- la voz de Nino sonó somnolienta.- ¿Qué pasa viejo? Aún es temprano.

-Nino, necesito tu consejo, hice algo terrible y no sé cómo arreglarlo.

-¿Algo terrible? Tal vez estás exagerando Adrien, digo, ¿qué puede ser tan terrible? ¿Acaso olvidaste el día de San Valentín?- el silencio de Adrien le pareció eterno.- Viejo… ¿es en serio?

-¿Ahora entiendes lo grave del asunto?

-Espera un momento…- se escuchó en el fondo un ruido y la voz de Alya diciendo algo sobre que necesitaba atender su teléfono a solas.- Bien Adrien, te daré los pasos para que tu chica te perdone, aunque en este caso…

-Nino, haré lo que sea.- Nino suspiró y después de un momento contestó.

-Bien, mira comencemos con lo simple, un ramo de flores, pero no cualquiera, lleva de sus flores favoritas…

-Marinette no me abrirá la puerta, está furiosa.

-Bien, bien, entonces hazla salir.

-¿Cómo?

-Fácil, con música, no hay chica que se resista a una buena canción. Consigue una canción romántica, ponte fuera de su casa y reprodúcela, Marinette tendrá que salir apenas te vea y escuche la canción.

-¡Claro! Nino eres un genio.

-Lo sé, y si eso no funciona puedes intentar trepar hacia su ventana con riesgo a romperte la pierna.- ambos amigos se rieron hasta que Alya llama a Nino.

-¡Nino!- se escucha algo que no entiende y tose un poco escondiendo el sonido a lo que dice Alya.

-Buena suerte viejo, la vas a necesitar.- colgó y Adrien quedó algo extrañado por la actitud de su amigo, pero sonrió y se puso a buscar en su celular algunas canciones.- Esta es perfecta y sé qué más puedo hacer para que Marinette sepa que la amo.- si Nino hubiese sabido la idea de Adrien hubiese dicho un rotundo: "NO".

Marinette suspiró en su habitación recostada en la cama, miró alrededor y se levantó, la habitación apenas había cambiado por el paso de los años, ya no tenía las fotografías de Adrien en su pared, habían sido reemplazadas por muestras de tela, también había maniquíes y prendas colgadas en pequeños ganchillos en la pared, tenía varios marcos donde se veían unas fotografías de ellos dos juntos, con la familia, una en navidad, otra con sus amigos, y otra donde Adrien la tenía abrazada de atrás y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su novia, tomó cada una y las puso abajo, se sentía deprimida y frustrada, pero sabía que no podía estar encerrada en su habitación sola, momentos así extrañaba a Tikki. Tomó su teléfono y al ver el protector de pantalla se arrepintió, Adrien con una hermosa sonrisa, ella lo cambió de inmediato por una imagen de la Torre Eiffel que tenía guardada de decenas de fotografías de ella y su novio. Estuvo tentada a borrar todas pero no podía, su dedo no se movía aunque lo quisiera y al final, frustrada, su dedo se movió para buscar un número de teléfono. Esperó y la voz de Alya sirvió para que Marinette descargara lo que sentía.

-¿Bueno?

-¡Alya! ¡Necesito un consejo! Estoy que quiero llorar y gritar y no puedo sin parecer una loca, no sé qué hacer Alya desearía que todo fuese una horrible pesadilla y…

-Calma chica, apenas acabo de despertar, un momento...Nino voy a responder la llamada en tu sala, ya vuelvo.- Marinette se sintió mal, ¿acaso había interrumpido algún momento romántico?- Listo Marinette, ahora puedes hablar.

-Alya lo siento, si interrumpí yo…

-Tranquila, no hiciste nada, aunque si me hubieses llamado anoche ni de broma te hubiese contestado. Pero dime, qué pasa.

-Tuve una pelea con Adrien.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero qué pasó?

-Pues…olvido el día de San Valentín para irse a trabajar.

-¡¿Qué?! Bien, calma, de seguro fue algo programado, ya sabes que a veces tiene algo programado y…

-Quisiera que fuera así.- le interrumpió y suspiró.- Pero no, él se ofreció para el trabajo.- Marinette reconoció el sonido de Alya tomando aire antes de soltar una frase conteniendo su enojo.

-Voy a patearlo.- Marinette sonrió.- En serio voy a patearlo, ¿cómo se atreve? De dejarte a TI en el día más romántico de todos.

-Y para irse a trabajar.

-¡¿TRABAJAR?! ¡Por favor! Hasta los que trabajan ese día terminan llevando mínimo un ramo de flores a sus parejas o chocolates.

-Pues no fue mi caso, también Juliet y Bridgette sufrieron lo mismo, me siento cansada Alya, no he dormido mucho desde ayer y nos emborrachamos en el departamento de Juliet y…al llegar estaba Adrien.

-Ya me lo imagino, con su cara de arrepentido.

-Me dolió mucho Alya, ahora…ahora tengo ganas de llorar.

-Te lo prohíbo Marinette, ni una lágrima por el Agreste, ¿entendido?

-S-sí…- dijo Marinette limpiando sus ojos antes de que volviese a llorar.

-Bien, ahora vamos a hacer lo siguiente, estás cansada, quiero que comas algo, descanses y te duermas temprano.

-No creo que pueda.

-Debes internarlo Marinette, no puedes descuidar tu salud por culpa de ese idiota.

-¿Y luego?

-Pues mañana te seleccionas un lindo vestido, te vienes conmigo a ver a Nino en el club donde trabaja.

-¿Consiguió el trabajo de DJ?

-¡Por supuesto! Es el mejor, obvio le darían el trabajo. Y si puedes avisas a Juliet y a tu hermana Bridgette para que también vengan, una buena distracción siempre es buena.

-Pues…

-Vamos Marinette.- después de pensarlo Marinette sonrió un poco y suspiró.

-Está bien Alya, te haré caso, gracias por todo.

-Para eso estamos las amigas.- eso hace sonreír a Marinette, era verdad, si tenía amigas así no necesitaba de nadie más.- Ahora si me disculpas debo hablar con mi novio, nos vemos a las ocho en tu casa.

-Está bien te dejo, hasta mañana.- colgó justo cuando escuchó a Alya empezar a gritar el nombre del moreno y pensó que aunque Alya le hubiese dicho que no había interrumpido nada lo había hecho. Marinette se cambió de ropa, no quería volver a usar ese vestido rojo nunca, lo regalaría o donaría a alguna beneficencia, se dejó el cabello suelto y se comenzó a cambiar de ropa, se puso unos pantalones de tela rosa que marcaban perfectamente sus piernas y una camiseta blanca, bajó al comedor y al ver los platos que había hecho para la cena sintió una gran contradicción dentro de sí misma, se moría de hambre pero no quería tocar nada de esa mesa, al final se rindió y se sirvió un gran plato de pollo a la cacerola, ensalada, patatas y una copa de vino, se sintió mal por haberle destrozado su plato favorito a su mamá pero al ver el quiche tenía que desahogarse con algo. Cuando terminó de comer guardó todo, se cepilló los dientes y cerró por completo las cortinas de su habitación dejándola casi a oscuras, se acostó en la cama y sintió como el aire que había estado reteniendo por culpa de la ira y la decepción fue liberado apenas su cabeza tocó la suave almohada y perdió la consciencia de todo hasta la noche que despertó sin recordar si había soñado o no.

Adrien lo tenía todo listo, la música, la letra y había pedido un hermoso ramo de rosas a la florería, ya casi era hora.

-Bien, todo listo.- salió de su habitación y en las escaleras casi tropieza con su hermano Félix.

-¿A dónde vas Adrien?

-Necesito salir Félix, dile a nuestros padres que estaré con Nino.

-Está bien, pero llama si no vas a volver.- Adrien le sonrió ampliamente antes de contestar.

-No creo volver esta noche.- se fue corriendo hacia la salida de su casa, ahora sólo faltaba ir a recoger una guitarra y todo sería purrfecto.

Cuando Marinette despertó podía ver claramente la luz de la luna entrar por la ventana, por un momento le pareció ver una figura oscura de ojos verdes mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa en sus labios, pero al ver bien alrededor se dio cuenta que no había nadie, estaba sola, se encogió a sí misma y abrazó sus piernas, tomó su celular y pasó imágenes tras imágenes hasta que se topó con una donde aparecía la pequeña kwami.

-Te extraño mucho Tikki. Me haces falta en estos momentos…oh cierto, debo avisar a Juliet.- marcó el número de Juliet esperando que estuviese mejor.

-¿Hola?- parecía que estaba bien y eso le alivió.

-Hola Juliet, ¿estás ocupada?

-Marinette. No, la verdad es que apenas acabo de desocuparme. Estoy rendida.

-Ya veo. Alya me llamó, mañana saldremos en la noche para intentar pasar un buen rato en donde trabaja Nino, ¿quieres venir?

-Claro, ¿a qué hora?

-A las ocho en punto.

-Bien, te veré en tu casa…-ambas dejan de hablar cuando les escuchan música, Marinette mira hacia la ventana, era de afuera - ¿Qué es ese ruido?- pregunta Juliet desde el otro lado de la línea y cuando Marinette se asoma ve a Adrien con una guitarra en mano y en sus pies una grabadora y un ramo de flores.

Esto no puede ser posible…- dijo en voz baja y entonces Adrien comienza a "tocar" la guitarra y a cantar.

-¡Oh mi amor…si acaso pudiese escuchar a este pobre enamorado….!- Adrien tenía cualidades pero definitivamente cantar no era una de ellas, era peor que escuchar a un gato maullando en medio de la noche y contuvo un grito en su garganta.

-¿Mari?- la voz de Juliet le hizo volver a la realidad.

-Espera un momento.- dijo entre dientes y dejó su celular a un lado, subió a la azotea donde podía ver a Adrien cantando.- Los vecinos se van a volver locos antes que yo…

-¡Oh mi amor…te compasión de este corazón….AAAAH!- Adrien logró esquivar una maceta que dio justamente en la grabadora que la hizo pedazos.- Pero qué… ¡Marinette casi me pegas! ¿Quieres mandarme al hospital?

-¡Esa era la idea!- le gritó desde arriba y bajó corriendo las escaleras hacia la calle, Adrien al verla así de furiosa se escudó con la guitarra.- TÚ.- lo señaló acercándose a él.- Vienes a mi casa después de lo ocurrido y todavía armas un alboroto, tú…tú… ¡ERES UN GATO TONTO!

-Marinette déjame explicarte por favor.

-¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE!- lanzó un golpe pero no fue hacia Adrien, fue hacia la guitarra que se rompió por aquel puñetazo y Adrien se puso pálido.- ¡VUELVO A VERTE POR AQUÍ Y TE CONVERTIRÉ EN UN VIOLÍN!

-E-Esa guitarra…- Marinette lo fulminó con la mirada y Adrien retrocedió más. Marinette dio la media vuelta, recogió la pobre planta de la maceta y entró a casa dejando a Adrien tan blanco como un muerto.- Pri-Princesa…

Marinette lanzó un bufido y dejó la planta dentro de una vasija, cuando regresó al teléfono intentó que su mal humor no se reflejara.

¿Sigues ahí?- sonaba enojada para mala suerte de su amiga.

-¡S-sí! Entonces…hasta mañana a las ocho.- le pareció oírla nerviosa.

-Bien, yo…perdón, pasó algo con un gato.- no quiso decir el nombre de Adrien pero Juliet pareció comprender.

-Oh…entiendo, bien te dejo descansar.

-Hasta mañana Juliet.-esperó un momento y se asomó por la ventana, al hacerlo vio a Adrien recoger lo que quedaba de grabadora y bajó la mirada triste, sin saber Adrien miró hacia arriba y aún en la oscuridad vio a Marinette que se limpió los ojos intentando no llorar y eso le rompió el corazón.

-Marinette…- cuando ella se alejó de la ventana Adrien se veía más decidido, no, no dejaría a su pobre princesa así, haría hasta lo imposible pues no quería jamás ver a Marinette derramar una lágrima por su culpa. Dejó el ramo de rosas en la entrada de la panadería y se fue.

Adrien tiró la grabadora en la basura y tuvo que pagar la guitarra que era rentada, no pudo dar ninguna excusa pero no iba a decir que su novia atravesó la guitarra de un puñetazo. Durmió un poco esa noche pero toda la mañana se la pasó pensando en planes e ideas para que Marinette le perdonara.

-Bien, la idea de ir vestido como botarga suena bien pero…no, no puedo subir hasta arriba de su casa.- suspiró.- Si fuese Chat Noir sería más fácil.- de repente su celular suena y sonríe de ver que se trataba de Nino.- Hola Nino.

-Hola viejo, ¿cómo te fue con Marinette?

-No salió como debería, fue desastre.

-¿En serio? No me digas que te pusiste a cantar.

-Sí claro.- Nino se rió desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Adrien, sin ofender, pero creo que esa fue una enorme falla de tu plan. Cantas horrible.

-¿Qué? Discúlpame pero no soy mal cantante.

-¿Te has escuchado alguna ve? Suenas como un gato atropellado.

-¡Eso no es verdad!- Nino dejó de reírse después de un momento.

-Bueno, lo siento, llamé para ver si te había ido bien y ahora hacerte un favor.- Adrien no pareció entender.- Alya invitó a las chicas al club, si quieres tener una oportunidad con Marinette ésta es.

-¿En serio? Nino te debo una grande.

-Bueno ya sabré como cobrármela, deberías avisar a Claude, Alya me contó que él tampoco salió bien librado.

-¿Podrías hacerlo tú? Contigo no se negará.

-Entendido. Entonces nos vemos en la noche, suerte.- cuando Nino colgó Adrien sonrió ampliamente y se dejó caer en la cama.

-Nino eres el mejor.- entonces tocan a la puerta, él se levanta y al abrir ve a Natalie, aquello le daba mala espina.

-Joven Adrien, aquí está su traje para la gala de esta noche.

-¿L-La gala? ¡Oh! La gala, claro, claro, gracias por recordármelo Natalie.- cuando ella se fue él dejó el traje en una silla, aquello era una pesadilla, debía idear una forma de poder faltar a esa dichosa gala, entonces tuvo una idea, y rogó al cielo porque funcionara.

Se vio al espejo otra vez y alisó la falda de su vestido, ella miró cada detalle de su maquillaje y ese labial rojo que resaltaba sus labios. Pensó que tal vez podría cancelar todo y quedarse en casa cuando escuchó el timbre y al bajar ve a Alya lista.

-Hola Mari, wow, te ves genial.

-Gracias Alya, yo…estoy un poco nerviosa, no sé si es buena idea.

-Marinette, no puedes quedarte en casa, necesitas salir y estar en compañía de otras personas.

-No lo sé Alya…

-Confía en mí.- Alya pasó y notó de inmediato un enorme y bonito ramo de rosas.- Vaya, ¿qué es esto?

-Ah, oh…pues…

-¿Quién te lo regalo?

-En realidad fue…

-¿Y tu hermana?- agradeció que cambiara de tema.

-Brid fue a una fiesta de su trabajo y no podía cancelar, pero Juliet viene para acá.

-Entiendo, bien, hay que disfrutar de esta noche, olvídate de Adrien y de todo lo demás Marinette, ya verás que te sentirás mejor mañana. Ánimo.- Marinette sonrió y en poco tiempo llegó Juliet.

-Buenas noches Ladybug.

-Buenas noches Queen Bee.- ambas rieron y atrás de Marinette Alya salió.

-Oh, al fin llegas Juliet.

-¿Alya? ¿Llegue tarde?

-No, pero decidí venir temprano para irnos apenas llegaras.- Marinette sonrió y pasó cada uno de sus brazos por los hombros de sus amigas sintiéndose apoyada.

-¿Y qué esperamos? Vamos a divertirnos.

-/¡SI!/- respondieron Alya y Juliet a la vez, aunque Alya estaba feliz porque su amiga estuviese mejor. Apenas llegaron Nino recibió a las chicas y besó a Alya, un beso rápido pero dulce y Alya se veía feliz.

-Oye Nino, ¿dónde te podemos ver mejor?

-Vayan arriba, las mesas son mejores y la gente no se junta demasiado.

-Gracias Nino, te veo luego.- le dio un beso en la mejilla y las tres subieron viendo el lugar desde arriba.- Ugh, no creo poder estar aquí por mucho tiempo, chicas, las dejo un momento, voy abajo a animar a Nino.

-Claro Alya.- le dijo Marinette y Juliet solo alzo la mano con el pulgar arriba, cuando se fue el celular de Marinette suena y ve con sorpresa que se trataba de su hermana.

-¿Brid?

-Marinette, ¿dónde está?

-En el club, ¿pasa algo?

-Al parecer va a llover, y en serio no me gusta como se ve.

-Brid…

-Marinette por favor, parece una tormenta…

-Tranquila Brid, no pasará nada.

-Mira sólo cuídate y si es necesario quédate en casa de Juliet o Alya.

-No parece tan malo.

-Marinette…

-Vamos Brid, ¿desde cuando eres la chica del clima?

-¡No soy meteoróloga! Pero…- suspiró.-Cuídate.

-Lo sé, te quiero.

-Yo también.- Marinette colgó y suspiró apoyando los codos en la mesa.

-Tampoco tenías ánimos de venir, supongo.- Marinette se ríe un poco.

-Bueno, Alya me convenció, no tuve opción.

-Claro…- Marinette miró abajo a la pista de baile y bajo los hombros.

-Sólo…sólo me pregunto qué pasaría en la mente de Adrien para olvidarse de mí.- Juliet mira a Marinette un momento, una idea cruza su mente y suspira.

-Creo saber qué es.

-¿Ah?

-Verás, Adrien hace unas semanas me pidió un favor, cuando se enteró que estaba buscando departamento de inmediato me dio la tarea de…buscarle opciones.

-¿Opciones? ¿Pero de qué?

-Él quería un departamento, pero como su agenda es algo apretada me pidió que le mandase opciones, me pidió un lugar amplio, con buena ubicación y buena vista, al principio no le gustaron mis opciones, fue algo molesto, pero cuando me dijo que lo quería para dos personas entendí y le mandé opciones que le gustaron.

-¿D-Dos personas?

-Sí…creo, que quería ese departamento para ti.- el rostro de Marinette se sonrojó, no sabía qué decir pero entonces ven como una mano se posa en su mesa y al voltear ven a dos chicos mirándoles fijamente.

-Hola lindas, ¿podemos sentarnos?

Adrien tenía todo planeado, gracias a Nino él podría hablar con Marinette en un espacio privado, Nino le haría el favor de llevar a Marinette allí y al fin solos explicaría todo lo ocurrido. Se sintió mal el haberle mentido a su madre de sentirse enfermo, calentar toallas y una bolsa de agua caliente fue lo mejor para evitarle ir a la gala. Burló la seguridad y al final Nino lo recogió fuera de su casa para ir por Claude y después al club.

-¿Qué estamos esperando? Sin ofender pero me estoy aburriendo.-Adrien le miró, no quería ser tan pesimista como él, así que su sonrisa se amplió.

-¿Qué pasa zorrito? ¿Decaído?

-Mira gato no sé qué tienes pero ahora…- Nino llega e interfiere entre los dos, aunque no lo pareciera Claude y Adrien tenían un gran respeto por el otro, pero se molestaban aun así.

-Chicos, calma, están aquí para divertirse y verme arrasar allá arriba.

-Por supuesto Nino, estamos aquí para apoyarte.

-Bien, me voy, diviértanse.- cuando Nino se fue Adrien y Claude vieron a Alya, y si Alya ya estaba allí obviamente Marinette también.

-¿Vino Alya?

-Bien, me voy, te dejo Claude.

-Oye Adrien…-no le escuchó, buscó con la mirada a Marinette deseando encontrarla rápidamente, y la encontró, pero no le gustó lo que vio, un par de chicos la estaban molestando a ella y a Juliet, frunció el ceño y subió de inmediato, vio a Marinette levantarse molesta para ir a la barra y deshacerse del tipo pero él la siguió y Adrien entrecerró los ojos para ir donde Marinette.

-Vamos linda, sólo queremos divertirnos.- Marinette fue a la barra para pedir su bebida y la de Juliet y no le dirigió la mirada al sujeto.

-Mi amiga y yo les dijimos que no nos interesa nada con ustedes.- dijo lo más seca que pudo y entonces sintió como el desgraciado le tocó el trasero.

-¿Estás segu…?- ella se volteó y le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna doblándolo por el dolor.

-¡Muy segura!- iba a irse de allí, lo sentía por Alya y Nino pero no se quedaría allí ni un minuto más, pero siente como el tipo la jala de la chaqueta haciendo que ella tropezara y apenas se sostuviera de la pared, pero el tobillo se le había doblado y le pareció escucharlo tronar, el tipo ese la tomó del rostro haciendo que le viera y las personas de inmediato vieron que algo malo iba a pasar.

-Eres una maldita perra pero sé cómo tratar a las de tu clase…-pero él ni siquiera pudo hacer algo más cuando alguien lo jala para atrás y empieza a golpearlo con furia, el sujeto apenas se defendió pero ningún golpe le dio al rubio que se encargó de dejarlo en el suelo con la cara llena de morados.

-Si le haces algo juro que ¡TE MATO!- lo dejó tirado y se acercó a su novia claramente preocupado.- Marinette, ¿te hizo algo?

-N-No, no me pasó nada yo… ¡ah!- intentó pararse pero el tobillo le dolía y antes de poder decir algo Adrien la cargó al estilo princesa.- ¡Adrien!

-Vámonos de aquí.- escucharon otros ruidos y Marinette vio a Juliet en una posición nada cómoda en el hombro de su novio, Adrien sonrió y ambos salieron de allí cuando el sonido de un relámpago se escuchó encima suya.

-Adrien, puedo caminar.

-No, no puedes, voy a llevarte a tu casa.

-Pero…

-No hay peros Marinette, puedes odiarme todo lo que quieras pero ahora no vas a ser imprudente y forzar más ese tobillo.- ella no dijo nada, Adrien pidió un taxi y al subir pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, el viaje fue silencioso y al llegar a la casa de Marinette la lluvia ahora parecía una tormenta y Adrien bajó primero del taxi para quitarse la chaqueta y cubrir con ella a Marinette antes de ayudarle a bajar. Al entrar a la panadería Adrien se había mojado y la camisa que vestía se le pegaba al cuerpo.- Vaya, quién diría que llovería así.- al verlo así Marinette no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Ammm, Adrien, puedes bajarme yo…

-Claro, lo siento.- pero no la bajó enseguida, fueron a la sala de la casa y allí depositó a Marinette en el sillón.- ¿Guardas el botiquín en el mismo lugar de siempre?

-Sí, pero sólo necesito de unos analgésicos, no es para tanto.- no la escuchó, se levantó y fue directo a buscar el botiquín, al regresar Marinette se quitó el zapato no pudiendo evitar un gesto de dolor y Adrien se hinca frente a ella para tomar su pie con delicadeza, al escuchar a Marinette quejarse él abrió el botiquín.

-Tienes una torcedura, pero no lo tienes roto.

-¿Eres doctor?

-No, pero al practicar esgrima puedes lastimarte de varias formas.- ella suspiró y dejó que Adrien hiciera lo que quisiera ya que si le decía que no, no le haría caso. Adrien le colocó una pomada para desinflamar y aliviar el dolor y después una la venda para que el pie no se moviera demasiado, un incómodo silencio se hizo entre ambos mientras Adrien terminaba.- Yo no quería dejarte, lo siento.

-Adrien por favor, hoy no ha sido un buen día.

-Lo sé, pero necesito que sepas que lo siento. No quería dejarte, se me olvidó por completo la fecha pero no por las razones que tú crees.

-¿Y según tú cuáles fueron esas razones? Adrien, te olvidaste de mí, te llamé preocupada pensando que algo te había pasado y me dices que estás trabajando y todavía tú te ofreces, ¿qué quieres que piense?

-Que soy un idiota sin remedio.- Marinette se quedó callada y desvió la mirada.

-Me dolió mucho que te olvidaras de mí.

-Lo sé, fue imperdonable, pero escúchame por favor.

-No quiero, por favor Adrien.

-¿Por qué no quieres escucharme?

-Porque…porque no, ¿feliz? No quiero escucharte quiero estar enfadada contigo.- Adrien sonrió y su mano se pone en el vendaje que acaba de terminar.

-Pues creo que no tienes muchas opciones princesa, porque en estos momentos te tengo en mis manos.- Marinette sintió la ira inundarla como la noche de ayer, y hasta un ligero tic se formó en sus labios.

-¡Adrien tú…!- se iba a poner de pie pero la mano de Adrien la toma del hombro y la empuja al respaldo del sillón, ambos se miraron a los ojos por un rato, ese choque de miradas era un momento íntimo entre ambos, pero al final Adrien es quien rompe el contacto y recuesta su cabeza en el regazo de Marinette.

-En serio lo siento. Quería que fuera sorpresa.

-¿Adrien?

-He aceptado más trabajos por una razón, y esa es que quiero estar en el futuro más tiempo contigo.- Marinette sintió su corazón golpear con fuerza su pecho.- Marinette…quiero que vivamos juntos.

-A-Adrien ¿pero qué dices?- sintió que la lengua comenzó a trabarse y su cara se sonrojó.

-Que quiero que vivamos juntos, en un departamento, sé que es algo pronto y aún estudiamos, pero hay días que no puedo soportar estar lejos de ti, te necesito demasiado Marinette.

-Pe-pero Adrien, vivir juntos es un gran paso y yo…no sé si estoy lista, ni siquiera Brid lo ha hecho y eso que nuestros hermanos son mayores y…

-Pero no puedo aguantar.-se levantó un poco y acercó su rostro al de ella.- No puedo soportar estar lejos de ti Marinette, de tus sonrisas, de tu voz, de tu calor…- sus dedos trazaron con delicadeza su clavícula.- Marinette…- sus bocas estaban tan cerca, apenas se rozaron y Adrien cerró los ojos cuando siente una mano en su cara que lo aparta, mira a Marinette que tenía la cara tan roja como una rica y bonita fresa y eso le gusto a Adrien.

-N-No hagas eso, ¡siempre haces eso! Siempre que estoy enfadada contigo t-tú siempre dices algo para que te perdone y…

-Entonces ya estoy perdonado.

-¡¿Qué?! N-No, claro que…

-Oh my lady, es una pésima mentira.

-¡No estoy mintiendo!- Adrien se rió y de nuevo acercó su rostro al de Marinette.

-Cada vez que digas una mentira te voy a castigar.

-¡¿Ah?! Adrien déjame.

-Nop, ahora dime, ¿estás enojada conmigo?

-Sí.- recibió el primer beso y quiso empujarlo pero él no cedía.

-¿Segura?

-Estoy enojada contigo…- otro beso, más largo que el anterior.-¡Detente!

-¿Quieres que pare?

-¡Sí!- esta vez su boca fue atrapada abierta y la lengua de Adrien logró acariciar la suya.

-¿Me detengo?

-S-sí…-de nuevo, esta vez un beso apasionado.- A-Adrien…por favor no…-un nuevo beso y más apasionado que antes, no se separó, sus dientes rozaron los rojos labios de Marinette y ella tomó su cabeza para profundizar ese beso, sus lenguas se encontraron en aquel beso y pronto sintieron hambre el uno del otro, pero Adrien quería que Marinette dijese que podían seguir, por lo que se separó y miró a Marinette que tenía la mirada oscurecida por el deseo.

-Marinette…¿me quieres?

-S-sí…te quiero Adrien…te amo.- él sonrió y su mano acarició el rostro de Marinette.

-Te amo bichito, y no me voy a detener esta noche, eres mía Marinette.- la volvió a besar, un beso apasionado, ansioso, que mostraba cuánto la extrañó, ella correspondió enseguida y sus manos fueron a su camisa que estaba húmeda, la sujetó y la cargó, quería hacerla suya, hacerle el amor de una forma tan posesiva que nunca se olvidara de él, así que decidió que en vez de subir a su habitación ponerla en el sofá, era un espacio reducido pero ella cabía perfecto.

-Adrien…

-Te amo Marinette, te amo tanto…

-Yo también Adrien, te amo.- sus labios se volvieron a encontrar pero por poco tiempo, los labios de Adrien bajaron hasta su cuello dejando pequeñas marcas en aquella suave piel, aspiró su aroma y pasó su lengua a lo largo de su cuello como todo buen gato, era deliciosa, ese olor a vainilla lo volvía loco, una de sus manos fue al cabello de Marinette moviendo un poco su cabeza para que ella le diese acceso total a su cuello, y su otra mano bajó hasta sus perfectos senos y comenzó a acariciarlos por sobre la tela haciéndola gemir y su respiración entrecortada. Marinette llevó sus manos al frente de la camisa, quería retirar la estorbosa prenda, sus dedos comenzaron a desabrochar los botones y Adrien supo lo ansiosa que estaba Marinette, sonrió por un segundo antes de clavar sus dientes entre su hombro y cuello haciéndola gritar de dolor y placer, las manos de Marinette automáticamente se sujetaron de la camisa y la abrió a la fuerza haciendo que los botones salieran por todos lados, él se separó para ver el rostro de Marinette, ese hermoso sonrojo que marcaba aquellas pecas que no se veían a simple vista, sus ojos oscurecidos y vio unas pequeñas lágrimas amenazar con salir de sus ojos, era hermosa, con cuidado retiró la chaqueta de ella y la lanzó a otro lado de la sala.-A-Adrien tu camisa…

-No importa Marinette…quítamela.- fue una orden, no una petición, y Marinette no dudo en acatarla, la camisa quedó fuera y Marinette se sonrojó al ver el bien trabajado cuerpo de su novio, se mordió el labio inferior y Adrien tomó su rostro y la volvió a besar, con fuerza, mordió un poco sus labios y luego la miró a ella a los ojos.- Solo yo puedo morder tus suaves labios Marinette, aunque no solo eso, ¿verdad?- ella no respondió sino que un gemido ahogado salió de su garganta y le apeno mucho aquello, Adrien entonces siguió con su trabajo, bajó de nuevo a su cuello donde besó la zona de la mordida, se podía ver claramente un poco de sangre, lamió y eso hizo a Marinette estremecerse, con cuidado besó es zona y la dejó bajando hasta su clavícula y después al nacimiento de sus pechos, sus manos fueron hábiles al encontrar el cierre del vestido y lo bajó con una lentitud que hizo a Marinette gemir por la impotencia de no poder hacer mucho desde su posición.

-A-Adrien…- escuchar su nombre entre un gemido fue algo que hizo que su miembro se sintiera apretado en sus pantalones, pero debía controlarse por ahora, primero era ella antes que él. Retiró el vestido y sonrió al ver esa ropa interior negra que contrastaba tan bien con su piel, sintió que su miembro comenzó a doler. Sus manos se movieron acariciando el contorno del cuerpo de Marinette, una fue detrás de su espalda y con gran habilidad retiró el sostén de forma lenta viendo fijamente los botones rosas que se erguían frente a él, ella era hermosa, perfecta, y nunca se cansaría de ella, Marinette al notar la mirada de Adrien llevó sus manos a sus pechos para cubrirlos pero él de inmediato reaccionó y las tomó.- No hagas eso…no me prives de algo tan hermoso.- ella se sonrojó más y desvió la mirada, cosa que tampoco le gusto.- Princesa, mírame en todo momento, no desvíes tu mirada de mí.- su voz sonó un poco dura, otra orden que Marinette no se atrevió a rechazar y Adrien sonrió, la liberó y entonces sus manos fueron a aquellos montes que reclamaban su atención, acariciaron con delicadeza sus tiernos pezones haciéndola gemir, los tomó y acarició viendo las reacciones de Marinette sintiendo más deseo de poder poseerla, los pellizco y jaló y ella arqueó la espalda gritando el nombre de Adrien, sentía que iba a volverse loco, se agachó y llevó uno de sus pechos a la boca mientras que siguió acariciando al otro jalándolo un poco, su lengua delineó su aureola y su pezón, succionó con fuerza desesperado y las manos de Marinette fueron a su espalda y a su cabello, mordió un poco y al estar el pezón completamente duro pasó al otro dándole el mismo tratamiento. Adrien llevó su mano hacia abajo, acarició su vientre plano y fue hacia la única prenda que le quedaba, acarició por sobre la tela encontrándose con aquel botón hinchado, bajó un poco la ropa interior sin quitársela por completo y su mano fue directo a aquella zona, estaba caliente, húmeda, lista para lo que vendría, Marinette jaló sus cabellos y su cabeza se movió mirando lo que hacía abajo.- Estás muy húmeda Marinette.- introdujo un dedo dentro y ella gimió retorciéndose un poco, Adrien siguió con sus trabajo, mordió y succionó su seno con fuerzas mientras su mano comenzó a moverse acariciando la intimidad de Marinette, ella gimió cada vez que él se adentraba a ella, estaba a punto de tocar el cielo y Adrien tocó aquel botón, apenas lo rozó cuando el interior de ella apretó su dedo y llegó al clímax mojando su mano por completo, la respiración de Marinette intentó calmarse pero era difícil, Adrien llevó su mano a su boca y saboreó los jugos de Marinette.- Deliciosa, pero ahora quiero beber de la fuente.- ella le miró intentando recuperarse y fue cuando Adrien tomó sus caderas y las alzó, ella gritó por la sorpresa, Adrien prácticamente la había halado de abajo para que su intimidad estuviese a la altura de su rostro.

-¡A-Adrien! Esta posición es vergonzosa y… ¡aaah!- ella gimió al sentir los dedos de Adrien acariciar sus labios vaginales, él sonrió y su boca comenzó a atacarla haciéndola gemir con fuerza, Marinette se sujetó de lo que puso del sofá clavando las uñas en el mueble mientras Adrien bebía de ella directamente rozando con su lengua su botón que sobresalía de aquel pequeño montículo de rizos. La respiración de Marinete comenzó a agitarse nuevamente sintiendo que estaba a punto de llegar de nuevo, debía soportarlo, no quería llegar así. Adrien al sentir su pronto clímax se separó y la bajó con cuidado.

-Eres deliciosa princesa.- se acercó a ella cuando se detiene al sentir la mano de Marinette acariciar su dolorosa erección por sobre el pantalón, el gruñó y de un movimiento ella lo empujó haciendo que él cayera de sentón a lo largo del sofá, era su turno, Marinette atacó directamente su cuello, mientras sus manos fueron a su pantalón, al desabotonar y bajar el zipper Marinette lo bajó un poco sintiendo la dura erección de su novio en sus manos, Adrien ahogó un gemido y Marinette bajó más el pantalón liberando su miembro, se separó un momento de él para ver sus ojos, la mirada de Adrien era una invitación para que hiciera lo que quisiera con él, se alejó de él para agacharse y ver lo hinchado que estaba, su lengua pasó por sus labios dándole una visión demasiado lujuriosa y fue cuando Marinette tomó su miembro y su mano comenzó a masturbarlo, moviéndose de arriba abajo primero en un lento movimiento y aumentando la velocidad en intervalos de tiempo, Adrien echó la cabeza hacia atrás extasiado por lo que hacía y Marinette se agachó para lo siguiente, con su lengua delineo la punta y la bajó poco a poco escuchando a Adrien reprimir sus jadeos, lo humedeció y se separó un poco para soplar y hacerle cosquillas, sintió a Adrien estremecerse, al ver que ya estaba listo con cuidado su boca fue de nuevo a su miembro y la abrió para poco a poco adentrarlo, esta vez él no pudo reprimir sus jadeos, después de un momento Marinette se movió para disfrute de él, era suave, la boca de Marinette era tan suave que no dudaría en tomarla con fuerza en la boca, pero debía aguantar, y ella lo estaba haciendo excelente. Puso su mano en su cabeza invitándola a seguir y así lo hizo, aumentó un poco la velocidad y Adrien la empujó un poco más, estaba a punto de llegar, intentó apartarla pero ella no quería., como pudo separó su rostro pero ella en un último movimiento alcanzó con su lengua la punta y su mano le sujetó fuertemente, Adrien gruñó dejando salir su elixir en la mano y parte del rostro de Marinette. Miró a Marinette, se sintió mal al haberse corrido de esa forma, se irguió un poco, su miembro aún estaba duro y le dolía aún, se levantó para poder limpiar la mano de su novia y fue cuando la vio hacer algo que le hizo perder la poca cordura y autocontrol que tenía, Marinette miró su mano, como si el semen de su novio fuese algo fascinante de ver, sus dedos fueron a su rostro donde había quedado un poco y Adrien vio con grandes ojos como Marinette llevó sus dedos a sus labios, su lengua lamió desde la muñeca hasta la punta de su dedo medio y sin mirar a Adrien sonrió.

-Me gusta…- de repente Marinette estaba de nuevo recostada en el sofá, Adrien le besó con fuerza mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas, pero al no tener tanto espacio gruñó frustrado y entonces la tomó de las caderas para sentarla encima suyo, sus sexos se rozaron antes de ingresar dentro de Marinette casi de una estocada escuchando como ella gimió ante la intrusión, el interior de su novia era cálido, apretado y suave, su propio paraíso o infierno personal, y antes de que ella reaccionar él empezó a embestirla con fuerza moviendo sus caderas haciéndola saltar encima suyo, Marinette comenzó a gemir el nombre de Adrien mientras se movía intentado igualar su ritmo, parecía desesperado en entrar en Marinette una y otra vez, aumentó la velocidad haciendo que ella arqueara la espalda y clavara sus uñas en sus hombros cosa que a él le encantó.

-Me encanta ese lado tuyo Marinette…- le dijo entre jadeos haciendo de cada estocada más fuerte haciéndola casi chillar de placer, sintió que Marinette estaba cerca de otro orgasmo, el sentir como sus paredes se cerraban en torno a él era exquisito pero quería más, no iba a dejar que terminara allí, sin salir de ella la tomó de las caderas, Marinette se sujetó de él no sabiendo que iba a hacer, Adrien se levantó y la llevó a la pared donde la recargó y la besó antes de volver a embestirla con fuerza y vigor clavando las uñas en la suave piel de su hermosa Marinette.

-¡Adrien! ¡Adrien! Ya no puedo…por favor…

-Sólo un poco más…eres mía Marinette, dilo…

-Soy tuya…tuya Adrien, ¡tuya!- la besó con fuerza imitando con su boca lo que estaban haciendo sus sexos ahogando los fuertes y gemidos de Marinette, ella enredó sus piernas en la cadera de Adrien y al sentir eso Adrien llevó una de sus manos entre su unión y presionó el botón inflamado de Marinette que saltó loca de placer clavando sus uñas en la espalda de él y sintió su interior apretarle con fuerza, Adrien bajó la velocidad para ver el rostro de Marinette.

-¿Te gusta?

-M-más…más por favor…

-Marinette…¿quieres más?

-¡Adrien! Más…más…¡no te detengas!- Adrien aumentó la velocidad de nuevo, ya estaba en su límite y sus dedos presionaban ese botón haciéndola chillar, y estremecer su interior, podía sentir los pechos de Marinette rozar su pecho a cada movimiento y presionó su cuerpo más a la pared para pegarla más a él, ella gimió en respuesta, ambos cuerpos estaban cubiertos de sudor por el gran esfuerzo físico que estaban haciendo, las embestidas aumentaron a un ritmo casi demencial y al final Marinette llegó al clímax estremeciéndose por completo y ahogando un grito y Adrien gimió al sentir su interior apretarle con fuerza haciendo que en dos estocadas se derramara dentro de ella. Adrien se movió un poco y cuando terminó sintió el cuerpo de Marinette temblar, salió de ella con gran pesar, la cargó y la colocó en el sofá viéndola intentar recuperar el aliento, él se sentó en el suelo permaneciendo a su lado, su mano acarició su rostro y sus cabellos, Marinette le vio y sonrió para ella hacer lo mismo que él.

-Te amo Marinette.

-Yo te amo…te amo Adrien…- ella no supo qué pasó después, Marinette estaba tan exhausta que en poco tiempo cayó dormida, no supo nada del mundo hasta la mañana siguiente. Cuando despertó escuchó claramente los latidos de un corazón, no era un sonido molesto, al contrario, le hizo sentirse tranquila con deseos de escucharlo en todo momento, cuando alzó la vista casi se topa con el rostro de Adrien que estaba dormido y se dio cuenta que aún estaban en el sofá, pero ella estaba encima de él y una frazada los cubría a ambos, sonrió feliz de ver el rostro tranquilo de Adrien, era un tonto, su gato tonto. Llevó su mano al rostro de su amado felino, lo acarició y viajó hasta detrás de su oreja rascando un poco y haciendo que Adrien sonriera y empezara a ronronear como un verdadero gato, eso provocó una pequeña risa que hizo que él despertara y sonriera ampliamente abrazando el cuerpo de Marinette, encajaban perfecto.

-Buenos días my lady.

-Buenos días minou, tenemos que hablar.- esa frase hizo que la sonrisa de Adrien decayera pero la abrazó con más fuerza y Marinette sintió la preocupación de su novio.- Tranquilo, no es nada grave.- eso no hizo que el agarre aflojara. Ella suspiró y le miró fijamente.- Adrien, por el momento no podré vivir contigo.

-Mari…

-Déjame continuar, sí, sí quiero vivir contigo, pero primero quisiera también empezar a trabajar porque no estoy dispuesta a dejarte todo a ti, el próximo año voy a comenzar a ser aprendiz, no sé en qué compañía, me encantaría estar en la de tu padre, pero eso no lo puedo decidir yo.

-Tienes un gran talento, estoy seguro que podrás.

-Gracias…pero el punto es que hasta que yo no pueda tener un ingreso para mantenerme sola no puedo vivir contigo. Pero estaré encantada cuando eso pase, por eso, espérame.

-Oh my lady, eres una mujer fantástica.- tomó sus rostro y la besó con amor, ella correspondió y al separarse ambos sonrieron.- Pero te advierto, cuando eso pase no estaré dispuesto a soltarte apenas llegue a nuestro hogar, quiero demostrarte día y noche cuánto te amo.

-Adrien…- Marinette se sonrojó e intentó esconder su cara en el pecho de su novio.

-Lo digo en serio, sólo pienso en ti.- tomó su rostro para que le viera y ella sonrió.

-Y yo pienso también en ti mon chaton.- Adrien besó su frente y entonces ríe entre dientes.

-Oye, tus padres ¿cuándo regresan?

-¿Mis padres? Pues…supuestamente regresan hoy en la tarde, ¿por qué?- la sonrisa de Adrien se transformó en una sonrisa felina.

-Entonces tenemos un montón de tiempo para nosotros solos.

-Adrien…

-My princess…-iban a volver a besarse cuando el sonido del teléfono de Adrien suena, pensó que se trataba de Nino al preguntarle sobre qué le habría pasado ayer, así que estiró su mano para alcanzar sus pantalones y sacar su celular sin quitar a Marinette. Debió primero revisar el número.- ¿Hola?

-Adrien Agreste…- la voz de su padre le hizo helar la sangre.- ¿Dónde rayos estás?

-Eh…¡papá! Yo estoy…bueno, estoy…

-Tu madre está muy preocupada, supuestamente tenías ayer una fiebre altísima para no ir a la fiesta de la compañía, al parecer la fiebre se te pasó demasiado rápido.

-Pe-Perdón padre, pero…surgió algo y…

-Más te vale estar aquí antes del desayuno, porque juro que mandaré por ti no importando dónde estés. Nos debes a tu madre y a mí muchas explicaciones.

-Y-Yo…

-Y espero que sea algo mejor que esos absurdos balbuceos que estás diciendo ahora.- su padre colgó y Adrien miró a Marinette.

-Yo…- Marinette se ríe él y se levanta.

-Entiendo Adrien, no me tienes que dar explicaciones.- al levantarse la frazada cayó a un lado y Adrien miró cómo la luz del Sol iluminaba ese cuerpo tan perfecto, esos hermosos senos, esa cadera que gustaba sujetar y esas hermosas y suaves piernas que lo envolvieron ayer en la noche. Tomó la cadera de Marinette que le miró sorprendida.

-Adrien…

-Ya estoy metido en problemas, que llegue tarde no hará ninguna diferencia.- la besó apasionadamente, ella le abrazó correspondiendo aquel beso y dejando que sus lenguas se encontrasen en aquellas caricias tan íntimas, sonrieron al separarse y se miraron a los ojos.-Te amo my lady.

-Te amo chaton.- iban a fundirse de nuevo en otro beso cuando un sonido capta la atención de ambos, el sonido de la campanilla de la puerta principal.

-¡Marinette! ¡Tesoro ya volvimos!- la voz del señor Dupain hizo que ambos se levantaran y recogieran sus cosas rápidamente, fueron al cuarto de Marinette y allí Adrien se comenzó a cambiar rápidamente mientras Marinette se ponía una camiseta ocultando las marcas de su cuello y un short, hizo su cabello hacia delante intentando ocultar las marcas de su cuello.

-¡Marinette!- la voz de su madre se escuchó cerca y ambos sintieron miedo.

-Adrien.- ella le susurró a su novio.- Yo los mantengo ocupados, cuando te dé la señal tú bajas y sales por la puerta.

-Gracias bichito.- le besó y ella bajó antes de que su madre se le ocurriese subir.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! Qué grata sorpresa. Pensé que regresarían casi hasta la noche.

-Decidimos regresar antes, ¿aún estabas dormida?- preguntó su madre y ella se estiró y bostezó.

-Sí, aún es temprano. Me alegra que estén bien.- ella les abraza y entonces el señor Dupain nota algo en la sala.

-¿Qué es esto?- Marinette se pone pálida al ver que se trataba de uno de los botones de la camisa de Adrien.- Y aquí hay otro…

-Ah, sí, es que…bueno, fui a comprar botones para una blusa que estoy haciendo pero al llegar me tropecé, se cayeron y…

-Marinette, ¿qué te pasó en el pie?- preguntó la madre alarmada, Marinette se había olvidado de la torcedura por el susto, aunque ya no le dolía tanto como ayer.

-Oh, fue…de la caída, me lastimé y me vendé sola.

-Oh ya veo, debes tener cuidado tesoro.-su padre le besó la cabeza.-Pero ¿estás bien? ¿No necesitas que vayamos a un hospital?

-No, estoy y ya casi no me duele papá.

-Bien, entonces vamos a desempacar y después a desayunar.

-¡Suena perfecto! Yo les ayudo.- dijo para casi empujarlos a su cuarto. Y fue entonces cuando Adrien salió con los zapatos en mano para no hacer ruido, apenas cruzó la puerta salió corriendo de la panadería y casi le da un infarto cuando la bendita campanilla sonó.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó el señor Dupain.- ¿Tenemos clientes?

-No creo, de seguro un gato hizo ese sonido.

-¿Un gato?- preguntó la madre de Marinette que se rió por el comentario de su hija.- Oh no creo que un gato pueda hacer ese sonido.

-Yo sé que sí, créanme.- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ambos volverían a hablar del tema de vivir juntos en el futuro pero por ahora podrían estar tranquilos y amarse cada vez que estuviesen solos, aunque ahora Marinette tendría que esperar un rato para estar con su novio, ya que no sabía el castigo que le esperaba a su felino novio.

….

 **Y….espero les hay gustado! *se limpia un poco la sangre de la nariz* Bueno, les prometo que el epílogo no tardará demasiado, no será tan largo pero sí estarán felices con él…espero. Como sea, gracias a todos, les agradezco de corazón a los que me siguen, dejen reviews, no me golpeen piedad TwT y….hasta la siguiente!**


	6. Epílogo

**Hola a todos! Gracias por apoyarme en esta historia, en serio les agradezco mucho y me alegro que les haya gustado, pues bien, este es el epílogo, no es muy largo pero tampoco corto, ojala les guste y quienes se quedaron con ganas de más, sorry, como sea, gracias a todos por su apoyo y sin más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Epílogo.

El calor del verano había terminado antes de lo previsto y curiosamente había entrado en Paris un ligero frente frío que obligaba a todos a usar ropa de manga larga por una corta temporada. Marinette llegó a la mansión Agreste con una bolsa de la panadería en mano, al tocar el timbre la voz de Natalie se escucha por el intercomunicador.

-¿Qué busca?

-Ho-Hola, vengo a ver a mi hermana Bridgette.

-Claro, la señora Agreste le está esperando.

-Gracias.- no pudo evitar sonreír cuando mencionaron el nuevo apellido de Bridgette, al entrar, Marinette se hace a un lado rápidamente al ver a la señora Agreste con Natalie a un lado.- Bu-Bu-Buenas tardes.

-Buenas tardes Marinette.- le saludó la señora Agreste con una dulce sonrisa.-Disculpa que no me quede con ustedes pero debo salir.

-Ah, claro, no se preocupe.- la señora Agreste sonrió y al ver en manos de Marinette la bolsa sonrió aún más.

-¿Puedo?- de inmediato Marinette abrió la bolsa y la señora Agreste tomó una madalena y dio una mordida.- Mmm, deliciosos como siempre, gracias y pasen buena tarde.

-I-Igual, que le vaya bien.- agitó la mano exageradamente haciendo reír a su futura suegra que creía que era una chica de lo más graciosa, cuando se fue Marinette suspira, cada vez que veía a la dulce señora Agreste se sentía torpe.

-¡Marinette!- la voz de Bridgette hace que voltee y la ve bajar de las escaleras.

-¡Bridgette!- la joven Dupain-Cheng va hacia su hermana y la toma del brazo para ayudarla a bajar.

-Marinette, puedo bajar las escaleras sola.- dijo haciendo un puchero pero su hermana niega.

-Brid, Félix me pidió que te cuidara y eso lo que voy a hacer.- Bridgette suspiró y al terminar de bajar los escalones llevó su mano a su abultado vientre.

-Félix exagera demasiado, yo y los gemelos sabemos cuidarnos solos. Ven, vamos.- guió Marinette a un salón cuyas puertas de cristal daban una bonita vista al jardín y al cielo nublado, se sentaron en una mesa redonda y Bridgette suspiró.- Siento mucho que no hubiésemos podido ir a la cafetería Marinette, es que Félix es algo…sobreprotector.

-No se nota mucho.- dijo con sarcasmo y Bridgette volvió a hacer otro puchero.

-Pienso que exagera todo, no puedo ir a la oficina desde hace un mes porque adelantó mi permiso de maternidad sin que yo me diera cuenta, pasó nuestra habitación a la parte de abajo y cuando está en casa no deja de seguirme…- Bridgette de inmediato sonríe con un bonito sonrojo en sus mejillas.- ¡No puede haber un hombre tan perfecto!- Marinette se ríe, aunque Félix tenía esa expresión tan seria él siempre procuraba por su hermana y eran contadas las veces que le veía sonreír y siempre a lado de Bridgette. Personal de la mansión dejó el almuerzo en la mesa y un plato de galletas en el centro, cuando se fueron y cerraron ambas sonrieron y Marinette tomó su inseparable bolso para abrirlo.

-Ya sal Tikki.- la pequeña kwami sale del bolso.

-Por un momento pensé que no me invitarían a almorzar.- dijo la pequeña kwami para después ir a abrazar la mejilla de Bridgette.- ¿Cómo están los bebes Brid?

-Muy bien, pero puedes preguntarles.- Tikki se pegó en el vientre de Bridgette y cerró los ojos con una enorme sonrisa.

-Dicen que están bien, pero que se decidan con los nombres, ya quieren saber cómo se llamarán.

-Lo estamos hablando pero ninguno se ha decidido, Félix tiene la idea de llamarlos Maximilian y Alexander yo quiero algo más simple como Laurent o Phillip.- se justificó Bridgette y Tikki se rió.

-No me puedo creer que apenas regresamos de nuestro viaje a China con el maestro y ya estabas a punto de casarte y con dos nuevas vidas.- Tikki se frotó un poco en el vientre de Bridgette y Marinette mira enternecida la escena.

-Bridgette no quería casarse hasta que tú, Plagg y el maestro regresaran de su viaje. Aunque según me contaron Plagg se llevó la mayor sorpresa.

 _-¡Tikki!- Bridgette tomó a su kwami que se abrazó de la cara de su portadora.- Me alegro que al fin regresaran.- Plagg se acercó a Félix con una sonrisa._

 _-¿Me extrañaste?_

 _-Ah, ¿no te pudiste haber quedado en China?- respondió como siempre seco y Plagg le mira con los ojos entrecerrados._

 _-Ingrato. ¡Después de todo lo que hemos pasado!- gritó el pequeño kwami de la mala suerte.- ¡Al menos Adrien cuando me vio me dijo que sí me había extrañado!_

 _-Felicidades, quédate con Adrien.- Plagg sisea como todo gato._

 _-¡Al menos Bridgette sí me extrañó!- va hacia ella cuando de repente se detiene en seco y mira a Bridgette, el pequeño kwami baja hasta su vientre y se pega con la oreja bien puesta en ella._

 _-¡Plagg!- Félix se acercó para quitar a su kwami pero este lo calla._

 _-¡Cállate no me dejas oír!- entonces el kwami se eleva frente a Bridgette.- ¡No lo puedo creer! Bridgette tú estás…tú estás…- la joven sonríe._

 _-Sí, estoy embarazada._

 _-¡Sí!- gritó Tikki y Plagg llevó sus manitas a la cara._

 _-¡No! ¡Piedad no más Agrestes!_

 _-Plagg…- Félix le miró de forma amenazante mientras que Bridgette y Tikki se rieron._

 _-Vamos Plagg no es para tanto, traer una vida al mundo es la cosa más hermosa que hay.- le dijo Tikki pero Plagg le miró con cara de espanto._

 _-¿Una? ¿Una vida? ¡No es una mujer! ¡Son dos!- aquello dejó en shock a Bridgette y a Félix.- ¿¡Y qué pasa si salen como el padre!? ¡No! ¡Sería horrible! ¡Más Félix en este mundo nooooooo!- el kwami deja de gritar cuando ve unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos de Bridgette, éste retrocede pensando que la había hecho llorar.- Ah…yo…- pero entonces Bridgette sonríe ampliamente y abraza a Félix que la aprieta contra sí._

 _-Son dos ¿escuchaste? ¡Son dos!- Félix sonríe a Bridgette y acaricia su cabello._

 _-Sí…Plagg.- el kwami se tensa un poco pensando lo peor de su antiguo portador.- Bienvenido._

Marinette miró con ternura a su hermana, y pensar que dentro de unos meses será tía.

-Félix te ama más que nada.

-Lo sé, y yo le amo también.- tocan a la puerta y Tikki se esconde enseguida, al abrirse la puerta uno de los empleados deja entrar a Juliet que se veía muy agitada como si hubiese corrido la maratón.

-Ho-Hola, perdón la demora.- ambas hermanas sonríen a la joven que se quitó una boina tejida peo no el pañuelo que envolvía su cuello.

-Apenas íbamos a comer.- le dijo Marinette y cuando cierran la puerta Tikki sale de su escondite y del bolso de la chica sale la kwami de la abeja.

-Uff, he tenido mejores viajes.

-Breezy, no te quejes.- Juliet se sienta y la pequeña kwami de la abeja le mira de mala gana. Marinette ve que la kwami estaba de mal humor.

-No te preocupes, todavía no almorzamos, no llegaron tan tarde.- Juliet saca un pequeño frasco de mermelada de su abrigo y lo abre dejando la pequeña cucharita para la kwami.

-Si hubiéramos salido a la hora el viaje hasta aquí no hubiese sido tan agitado, no me gusta cuando te mueves mucho Juliet.

-Al menos llegamos.- Breezy mira a su portadora.

-Claro, no te quejas de que llegamos tarde porque no puedes controlar al calenturiento de tu novio.- Juliet casi le da un ataque.

-¡No es cierto! ¡No le crean!- gritó enseguida moviendo las manos nerviosa.

-Oh, yo quiero saber más.- dijo Bridgette con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

-Por favor no…- suplicó en voz baja Juliet que se cubrió el rostro de la vergüenza.

 _Juliet se estaba abrochando los botones de la blusa rosa que iba a vestir cuando por detrás unas manos le detienen y siente cómo su cuello es atacado._

 _-Mmm… Claude, por favor...- intentó no gemir cuando pasó su lengua por su cuello.- Te-Tengo un compromiso hoy._

 _-Dijiste que este fin de semana estaríamos los dos juntos._

 _-Sí pero…te dije que tendría que hacer una salida en la tarde, regresaré antes del atardecer.- sintió que apretó un poco más sus manos.- Claude…_

 _-Te quiero para mí, ¿no puedes cancelar?- susurró en su oído haciéndola estremecer._

 _-N-No, e-es un almuerzo con Marinette y Bridgette, no puedo ser grosera y decir que no._

 _-Me lo debes._

 _-Y-Y te lo compensaré pero ahora… ¡ah!- es empujada a la cama y mira a Claude con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa de lado en su rostro, pero el rasgo característico en ese momento era su cabello pintado de azul cielo._

 _-Es la segunda vez que me tiñes el cabello, la primera de ese horrible color púrpura y esta vez te dejé porque dijiste que era para la escuela._

 _-Y te lo agradezco saqué un excelente pe-pe-pero ahora estoy…- la calla besándola apasionadamente, ella al principio parece resistirse pero después cierra los ojos dejándose llevar, Claude sube sus manos hacia arriba y las sujeta con una mano mientras que con la otra empieza a desabrochar la blusa mostrando parte de su sostén blanco de encaje, al final por la falta de aire se separan, Juliet intenta recuperar el aliento.- A-Ayer lo hicimos cuatro veces y hoy en la mañana al despertar… dame un descanso._

 _-Nop.- su expresión cambia a una zorruna._

 _-¿P-Por qué?_

 _-Porque cuando estoy contigo es difícil contenerme y en estas dos semanas no pude tocarte porque estaba en exámenes y trabajos.- besó su cuello y sus dientes rozaron su piel mientras abría de nuevo la blusa dejando ver su cuerpo lleno de marcas._

 _-Claude…_

 _-Una vez más…- ella miró el reloj y después le miró a él sonrojada._

 _-Una vez…más…- fuera del cuarto el kwami del zorro iba a entrar pero se arrepiente al ver la escena._

 _-Maldición…otra vez…_

-Al final con mi ayuda y la del zorro logró escapar y correr hacia acá, aunque apenas puede mantenerse de pie.

-N-No seas exagerada.- dijo Juliet intentando ocultar su vergüenza aunque la verdad le temblaban las piernas.

-No sabía que Claude pudiese ser tan apasionado.- se burló Marinette un poco de su amiga y Juliet le miró y bajó el cuello de su blusa que se mostraban tantas marcas como las de ellas.

-Lo mismo pienso de Adrien.

-Ah, bueno…Adrien es…- Tikki ahora es la que se ríe.

-Si están juntos Adrien no la deja ir sin haberla marcado.

-¡Tikki!- ahora quien estaba muerta de la pena era Marinette.

-¡Cuenta Tikki!- le pidió Bridgette-

-Pues verán…

 _Adrien estaba cansado, tenía unas ligeras ojeras bajo los ojos que el maquillaje pudo ocultar pero se sentía exhausto._

 _-¡Bien! Todo salió bien, ¡tómense quince minutos!- gritó el fotógrafo y Adrien suspiró dando gracias el poder descansar._

 _-¡Adrien!- la voz de Marinette hace que una sonrisa sincera aparezca en su rostro y se acerque a abrazarla._

 _-¡Marinette! Me alegro que vinieras._

 _-¿Y dejar a mi gatito hambriento? Supuse que debías estar cansado por la patrulla de anoche y por eso te traje un poco de estofado ya que hace frío y un queso para Plagg que…- Adrien le tapa la boca._

 _-Shhh, no lo nombres, está dormido._

 _-¿Dónde?_

 _-En mi camerino, con mis cosas._

 _-Pero está lejos._

 _-No lo conoces, tiene un oído y un olfato únicos. Ven vamos a comer.- se fueron cerca de la cafetería donde Adrien comenzó a comer._

 _-Mmmm, delicioso.- notó que Marinete tenía una bolsa extra.- ¿Qué es eso?_

 _-Oh, son madalenas, Bridgette me dijo que tiene antojo._

 _-¿Puedo tomar una de postre?- preguntó con antojo de poder comer una y Marinette asiente._

 _-Claro, como quiera traje muchas._

 _-Marinette eres estupenda.- Marinette sonrió, pero no notó que detrás de ella había un par de modelos que la miraban curiosos susurrando cosas entre ellos y señalándola, cosa que no agradó para nada a Adrien que dejó a un lado el estofado y tomó a Marinette de la nuca.- Marinette…- la atrajo hacia él y la besó, un beso apasionado e intenso lleno de deseo, sus lenguas se rozaron una a la otra y Adrien se separó cuando el aire hizo falta a los dos, al ver la expresión del rostro sonrojado de su novia sonrió y se acercó a su oído.- Creo que prefiero por ahora otra clase de postre, y espero poder repetir lo que hicimos anoche después de la patrulla._

 _-A-Adrien…- sin verlo el rubio miró con furia a aquellos modelos que se sorprendieron al ver actuar así al Agreste y se marcharon un poco intimidados._

 _-Marinette…- Adrien llevó sus manos a la blusa de su novia y la levantó un poco por la espalda, allí se podían ver algunos arañazos hechos por él como Chat Noir. Adentró más sus manos en la ropa y la sintió estremecerse._

 _-Adrien no podemos…aquí alguien puede vernos.- eso hizo sonreír al rubio y acaricio un poco más el cuerpo de su novia._

 _-Está bien, pero esta noche nos toca a nosotros quedarnos en casa mientras la abeja y el zorro patrullan.- retiró sus manos de la ropa de su novia y la miró con aquella expresión digna de Chat Noir._

 _-S-sí…en tu departamento._

 _-Purrfecto.- la abrazó un poco más y cuando Marinette sintió que se estaba calmando sintió una mordida en su hombro, a Adrien no le importó que tuviera ropa, Marinette acalló un gemido y el felino sonrió triunfante y la dejó.- Te amo princesa…_

Bridgette y Juliet miraron a Marinette que ahora tenía la cara por completo roja, tanto como Tikki.

-Y yo lo vi todo desde el bolso de Marinette.

-Tikki por favor…

-¡Oh!- Bridgette toma a su hermana del brazo y la acerca a ella.- Espera… ¡sí! Aquí está la marca de mordida en la ropa.

-¡No es cierto!- gritó emocionada Juliet y ambas se rieron de la pobre de Marinette.

-¡Ya déjenme por favor!- suplicó Marinette y suspiró.- No puedo creer que haya hecho eso.- Bridgette entendía a la perfección la actitud felina de Adrien, estaba segura que estaba marcando su territorio.

-Bueno hermanita, así son los Chat Noir, son gatos muy territoriales y celosos.

-Al menos tú no sufres lo que nosotras Brid.- al ver la cara de Bridgette ambas chicas tienen los ojos como de platos.- Bri-Bridgette.

-Pues… ¿no han escuchado que así los bebes sienten que los quieren?- dijo feliz recordando bien la noche anterior.

 _Su respiración era agitada después de hacer el amor y Félix los cubrió con las sabanas de la cama, abraza a Bridgette y le besa la cabeza._

 _-Te amo Bridgette…estuviste fantástica._

 _-Fé…Félix, ¿está bien que lo hagamos estando yo…así?_

 _-¿Así? Ah, la doctora dijo que no habría problemas._

 _-Pero…_

 _-Está bien, además ¿no has escuchado que así los bebes sienten que son amados?_

 _-Te lo acabas de inventar._

 _-Es cierto._

 _-Pero…- Félix la miró y parecía triste._

 _-¿Bridgette?_

 _-No me siento atractiva, estoy cada vez más grande.- dijo desviando la mirada. Félix frunce el ceño y la toma de la barbilla para que le mire._

 _-¿Cómo no voy a considerarte hermosa cuando me estás mostrando el milagro de la vida?- Bridgette se sonroja hasta las orejas._

 _-Félix…_

 _-Te amo. Y no quiero que vuelvas a pensar que no eres atractiva.- se pone encima de ella pero sin aplastarla apoyando sus brazos a los costados de Bridgette.- Creo que debo volver a demostrarte cuan atractiva me parece mi hermosa esposa.- se inclinó para besarle, un beso dulce que al separarse ambos sonrieron volvieron besarse._

Las tres chicas sonríen, ahora lo ocurrido el día de San Valentín les parece un recuerdo lejano de la felicidad que ahora tienen, esa noche de copas en la que gritaron en contra del amor llenas de rabia y decepción quedó atrás en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Bueno, al menos para ellas, ya que sus parejas tenían bien entendido nunca, pero NUNCA volver a olvidar alguna fecha importante aunque su vida dependiera de ello aunque tampoco eran tan malas las reconciliaciones… pero eso ya es otra historia.

….

 **Y aquí termina! Espero les haya gustado y gracias a los que apoyan el Claude x Juliet, no pensé que mis OC´s fueran a tener tanta fama. TwT *se suena la nariz* Gracias a todos por sus reviews, favoritos y follows, en serio me hacen feliz, hasta quien dice que no está mal mi historia se le agradece porque le parece interesante de alguna forma, perdonen cualquier falta de ortografía y gracias por apoyar a esta humilde escritora que es feliz leyendo sus reviews TwT. En fin… gracias a todos! Un gustazo! Un abrazo! Y hasta la siguiente historia! XD**


End file.
